Pourquoi ? Pour qui dois je vivre ?
by S.L.B
Summary: Un évènement va boulverser la vie d'Hermione. Peu à peu elle sombre dans le noir absolu. Au point de rejoindre celui-dont-on-le-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Qui pourra l'aider? Qui lui montrera la lumière? Mais a-t-elle envie d'être sauvé ?
1. La descente aux enfers

**Pourquoi, pour qui dois-je vivre ?**

**Chapitre 1 : La descente aux enfers.**

Nous étions au mois de juillet et une chaleur étouffante planait sur la Grande Bretagne. Le soir commençait à tomber et Hermione était devant son ordinateur. Quand elle n'était pas à Poudlard, elle se plaisait à aller surfer sur le net et entrer dans des salons de discussion. C'est de cette façon qu'elle avait rencontré Kélian. Ils avaient commencé à discuter ensemble au début du mois et depuis cette première fois, il ne se passait pas une soirée sans qu'ils ne se parlent. Au fur et à mesure des jours, ils avaient appris à se connaître et pouvoir prévoir la phrase de l'autre. Une complicité était née de rien. Hermione ne croyait pas aux contes de fées ni au prince charmant mais elle avait foi en lui. Kélian était un moldue tout à fait d'ordinaire. Il ne connaissait en rien le monde de la magie mais il se plaisait à jouer aux jeux de rôle. Ainsi Hermione pouvait lui parler d'elle et de ses études sans qu'il ait le moindre soupçon.

Elle ne pouvait savoir exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais elle était sure d'une chose c'est que cela allait bien au-delà de l'amitié. Elle guettait toute la journée l'heure afin de ne pas rater leur rendez-vous quotidien. Ils en étaient même à s'envoyer des mails tous les jours et même plusieurs fois par jours. Cette connexion devenait une drogue pour chacun. Et ceux même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Peut-être, finalement, était se de l'amour. Possible, mais cela la rendait folle que son premier et véritable amour soit un amour pour l'instant télématique. Mais elle avait espoir. Ils s'étaient promis de se rencontrer avant la fin des vacances. Début août peut-être.

Pourtant ce soir il n'était pas là. Hermione décida de laisser son ordinateur allumé et d'attendre peut être avait-il eut un contre temps ? Elle prit donc un livre et s'allongea sur son lit. Lentement le sommeil la gagna et elle s'endormit sur son livre. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'elle se réveilla. Instinctivement elle se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Rien. Il n'était pas venu. Elle fut sur le point de l'éteindre quand il eut un bip.

« - Bonsoir »

Elle sourit, il était là.

« - Il est tard ! Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas. »

Elle avait rajouté un petit smiley à la fin de sa phrase. Hermione attendait. La réponse fut très longue à venir.

« - Qui es-tu ? »

Hermione fut surprise de la question.

« - Tu veux jouer aux devinettes ? »

La même question apparut à l'écran. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que se passe-t-il ?

« - Ok noble chevalier, je vais vous dire qui je suis. Dame Hermione. Vous souvenez-vous ? »

« - Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous mon fils ? »

Hermione était de plus en plus surprise. Mais elle n'était pas bête. Ce n'était pas Kélian de l'autre côté.

« - Je le connais depuis le début du mois. Sans me montrer indiscrète, qui êtes-vous ? Où est Kélian ? »

Hermione avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Le curseur clignotait mais toujours pas de réponse. Elle fut sur le point de reposer sa question quand une réponse apparut.

« - Je suis sa mère. »

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Pourquoi la mère de Kélian était entrain de lui parler ? Et où était Kélian ?

« - Kélian va bien ? »

« - Oui, il est avec les anges maintenant… »

Hermione ferma les yeux, ses larmes coulèrent en coin et secoua la tête.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Au bout d'un moment encore plus long la réponse se fit.

« - Kélian voulait souffler après ses examens. Il est sorti hier vous le saviez ? »

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de répondre, les mots de sa mère défilaient maintenant à l'écran. A croire que cela la délivrait de parler.

« - Il m'a promis de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Je l'ai cru ! Seulement ce matin mon bébé n'était toujours pas l ! »

Plus Hermione lisait ses lignes plus sa tristesse augmentait ainsi que ses larmes.

« - Et puis la dame de l'hôpital a téléphoné. Elle m'a dit de venir. Mais quand je suis arrivée, je n'ai pas pu voir mon bébé. Il disait des tas de choses et moi je ne comprenais pas. Et puis c'est là que le médecin m'a dit que Kélian était… »

Les doigts d'Hermione tapa seul la fin de la phrase.

« - Mort. »

Ce fut ses derniers mots. Après quoi elle éteignit son ordinateur et se coucha. Son cœur était plein de larme et de haine. Avant que le sommeil la gagne, elle se promit une chose. Ne plus jamais éprouver de sentiments. Cela faisait trop mal…

Le 1er septembre, Gare de King Cross Voie 9 ¾ 

Hermione était déjà dans le train. Elle savait que Harry et Ron n'allaient pas tarder à la rejoindre. Qu'allaient-ils dire de son nouveau look ? En effet après la mort de Kélian, elle avait décidé de tirer un trait sur tout sentiment. Ainsi elle pourrait devenir encore plus forte et plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Elle avait teint ses cheveux en noir et les avait lissés. Elle s'était fait faire un tatouage sur la cheville gauche. Un signe tribal chez les moldue mais une arcane majeur de puissance de la divinité appelé Odin pour le monde des sorciers, peu de personne connaissait cette arcane. Elle avait aussi changé au point de vue vestimentaire. Elle était aller au chemin de Travers début août pour troquer toutes ses tenues. Plus aucune couleur ! Tout était noir… Tout comme son âme en ce moment. Elle avait aussi changé sa lecture. Elle avait passé son deuxième mois de vacance à apprendre la magie sans baguette. La porte du wagon s'ouvrit. Elle tourna la tête et vit une tête rousse être sur le point de faire demi-tour.

« - Ginny, attend ! »

La plus jeune de la famille Weasley fut étonnée d'entendre son prénom. Qui pouvait bien être cette fille ?

« - Ginny ? Ai-je à ce point changé pour que tu ne me reconnaisses même pas ? »

Ginny fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

« - Hermione ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit. Les seules paroles de Ginny furent :

« - Comme tu as chang ! »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et elles allèrent s'installer dans le compartiment. Bientôt elles furent rejointes par Ron et Harry. Aucun des deux n'osa lui faire part de son changement. Ils ne savaient pas bien comment l'aborder.

Durant le trajet, Hermione répondit aux questions de ses amis sans épiloguer. Aucuns détails personnels, juste des réponses claires sans détour. Cependant ce ne fut que plus tard que ses amis furent vraiment choqués de son changement. En effet Drago Malfoy vint faire sa tournée !

« - Mais tiens donc, le balafré, sa copine, la belette et… »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase en effet, Hermione sans quitter son livre les yeux, leva la main et prononça :

« - Silencio »

Drago fut surprit et voulut protester mais il en fut incapable. Le sortilège venait de le rendre muet pour quelques heures. Il était fou de rage. Il avait sorti sa baguette et il la pointait dangereusement sur Hermione. Aucunement impressionnée, elle leva les yeux de son livre et formula :

« - Expelarmus »

Drago fut projeté hors du compartiment sous les regards apeurés de Crabbe et Goyle. Elle se replongea dans son livre et dans un dernier mouvement elle leva sa main et dit :

« - Closare »

La porte venait de se refermer. Ron, Harry et Ginny furent à la fois content et effrayé par la démonstration de force qu'Hermione venait de montrer. Ce fut Ron qui prit la parole.

« - Hermione, je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« - Ca mon petit Ron c'est de la magie sans baguette. Durant l'été quand je m'ennuyais j'ai appris quelques tours. »

« - Et bien en tout cas, Malfoy va s'en souvenir de celle-ci ! »

Répliqua Ginny dans un sourire.

Un peu plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau pour faire face au professeur Rogue. Quand il vit les personnes qui peuplaient le compartiment il eut un rictus de dégoût. Cependant il devait tenir sa place de professeur.

« - Je recherche Miss Granger, elle doit se rendre dans le wagon des préfets. Maintenant qu'elle est preféte en chef elle a des responsabilités. »

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie toujours bloquée par son professeur. Il la toisait de haut en bas. Il se demanda qui pouvait être cette jeune femme.

_Peut-être le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?En tout cas si c'est ça je peux dire que Dumbledor pour une fois à bien choisi. En voilà une qui sait se tenir et qui a du style. Cependant je me demande ce qu'elle ferait avec la bande à Potter. Tiens en parlant de cela je n'ai pas vu miss-je-sais-tout._

« - Cela vous dérangerait-il de vous pousser que je puisse aller prendre mes instructions. »

Rogue lança un regard noir.

_Pour qui se prend-elle !_

« - A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« - Miss Hermione Granger, professeur ! Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, je souhaiterais sortir du compartiment pour rejoindre le professeur MacGonagal. Il est vrai que maintenant que je suis préfete en chef j'ai des responsabilités. »

Elle le contourna et sans un regard elle se dirigea vers le wagon des préfets. Rogue et le reste de la bande furent sans voix ! Hermione venait de répondre du tac au tac au professeur Rogue. Au grand professeur Rogue.

Rogue ne pouvait accepter ce qui venait de se passer. Il sortit du compartiment dans un tourbillon de cape et hâta le pas pour rejoindre Hermione. Elle fut sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand Rogue la retourna violemment. Ils se regardèrent comme cela pendant un petit moment. Aucun des deux ne voulait baisser les yeux. A cause de l'étroitesse du passage, ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Rogue plongea dans ses yeux. Il ne voyait rien. Il ne voyait plus rien. Toute son innocence, sa naïveté, sa gentillesse, tout avait disparu. Il ne voyait plus que la haine. Il lui lança donc une de ses remarques cinglantes :

« - Votre changement de style ne vous dispense pas d'être polie et respectueuse du corps enseignant, Miss Granger, j'enlève 10 points à Griffondor pour votre impolitesse. »

La réaction d'Hermione surprit au plus haut point le professeur. En effet elle souriait.

« - Professeur Rogue, premièrement vous ne pourrez m'enlever des points que d'ici trois petites heures. Deuxièmement je ne vous ai aucunement manqué de respect, la seule chose que vous pourriez qualifier d'impolitesse c'est que vous ne supportez pas qu'une personne puisse ne pas avoir peur de vous, et vous tenir tête dans votre manque totale de partialité et d'égalité. Troisièmement mon changement de style n'est pas votre problème alors je vous serez gré de garder vos propos pour vous. »

Sur ce, elle se libéra le bras et elle pénétra dans le wagon. Elle était dans l'embrasure de la porte quand elle remarqua que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Le professeur MacGonagal prit alors la parole.

« - Miss Granger ? Nous vous attendions. »

Elle l'avait reconnu. Au grand dame de tous, elle l'avait reconnu. Elle rentra un peu plus dans le wagon quand la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois pour laisser apparaître cette fois ci un Rogue rouge de colère. MacGonagal était surprise par l'entrée fracassante du professeur Rogue. Mais elle connaissait le tempérament du professeur de potions.

« - Bien puisque vous êtes tous ici, je vous présente la nouvelle préfete en chef de Poudlard pour cette année. Miss Granger sera accompagnée dans sa tache par monsieur Malfoy. »

Le professeur MacGonagal expliqua les consignes aux différents préfets et les autorisa à regagner leurs compartiments.

« - Hermione voulez-vous bien rester le souhaiterai vous parler ? »

« - Oui professeur »

MacGonagal attendit que tous les élèves furent sortis pour adresser la parole à Hermione.

« - Miss Granger, le professeur Dumbledor et moi-même nous avons prit l'initiative de faire une demande au ministère de la magie pour que vous ayez la possibilité de devenir animagus. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord, vos cours supplémentaires commenceront des la rentrée. Je vous intégrerai vos heures dans votre nouvel emploi du temps. »

Le professeur MacGonagal guetta la réaction de la jeune femme. Rien, pas un sourire pas un cri de joie. Juste un regard noir.

_Que c'est-il passé cet été pour que Miss Granger change à ce point ?_

Hermione leva un sourcil. Elle attendait à savoir si son professeur de métamorphose avait encore quelque chose à lui dire. Apparemment non. Sans attendre son autorisation elle sortie du compartiment pour aller rejoindre Ron Harry et les autres.

« - Par Merlin qu'est ce qu'elle a changé. »

MacGonagal avait prononcé cette phrase à haute voix, son visage visiblement marqué par l'ennui et l'inquiétude pour Hermione. Elle ne se rappelait pas que le professeur rogue était toujours présent.

« - Y aurait il du Serpentard dans cette jeune femme ? C'est ce que vous craignez Minerva ? »

Elle se retourna d'un bond et fixa le professeur Rogue. Visiblement lui aussi était ennuyé de ce changement.


	2. Une rencontre inattendu

**Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre inattendu.**

En descendant du wagon, Hermione se dirigea directement vers les premières années tandis que Ron et Harry se dépêchèrent de dire bonsoir à Hagrid avant de monter dans les calèches.

« - Les premières années, on se dépêche, monter dans les barques, Hagrid, gardien des clés de Poudlard, et professeur de soin aux créatures magiques va vous conduire au château. »

Hermione prit soin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus de première année avant de monter elle-même dans une calèche. La dernière. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait sûrement la partager avec Malfoy. Elle ouvrit la porte et monta, elle ne dénia même pas regarder celui qui devait l'accompagnait. Elle vit juste un reflet blond. De toute façon Malfoy en avait encore pour un petit quart d'heure avant de pouvoir parler donc. Elle sortit alors son livre et recommença à lire.

« - Votre choix est fort intéressant. »

_S'il parle c'est que ce n'est pas Malfoy !_

Elle leva donc les yeux sur 'son compagnon' de route. Plus grand que la moyenne des élèves, le regard d'acier, un sourire glacial. Elle fut surprise, mais elle ne le fit pas voir. C'était bien un Malfoy qui était avec elle dans la calèche, mais celui auquel elle aurait pu s'attendre.

« - Malfoy père, vous venez sûrement encore une fois rattraper les bêtises de votre cher fils ! Prenez garde, Voldemort est peut être très fort mais vous êtes très proche du territoire ennemi. »

« - Non mademoiselle Granger, si je suis là, c'est pour vous voir. En ce qui concerne ma situation ne vous en faites pas, vous comme moi n'allons pas causer de désagréments aussi bien à l'un que l'autre. »

Hermione fut mi surprise, mi amusée.

« - Lucius Malfoy parle à une sang de bourbe ! Vous êtes confiant Lucius mais faite attention, je ne suis pas une proie facile. Je pourrai facilement vous détruire. »

« - Pas avant d'avoir écouté ce que nous avons à vous proposer. »

Lucius avait peur. Il savait qu'Hermione disait la vérité. Son maître l'avait prévenu, mais en étant son bras droit il ne pouvait le décevoir. Le silence planait dans la calèche.

« - Vous avez deux minutes, si ce que j'entends me plait je vous laisserai partir sinon… »

Dans les yeux d'Hermione brillait une lueur démoniaque. Elle avait envie de détruire Malfoy. Elle ne pouvait définir exactement pourquoi mais l'idée de lui faire mal la faisait jubiler.

« - Nous avons un travail à vous proposer. »

Il n'avait pas hésit ! Il lui avait dit directement. Constatant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas il continua :

« - Rejoignez-nous ! »

Elle rit.

« - Pourquoi, Lord Voldemort prendrait dans ses rangs une personne qui n'est pas une sang pur ? »

A son tour Lucius eut un sourire malin.

« - Depuis qu'il peut sentir votre puissance. Depuis que vous êtes capable de faire de la magie de très haut niveau sans baguette. Depuis que vous êtes capable de ça ! »

Il sortit sa baguette et prononça :

« -Doloris. »

Hermione toisait toujours son interlocuteur. Aucune expression ne pouvait être lu sur son visage. Etait-elle tombé aussi bas en aussi peu de temps ? Elle savait que l'offre était sérieuse mais elle voulait savoir a quel point.

« - Je ne traite pas avec les sous-fifres. Dites à votre maître qu'il vienne me proposer cette alliance lui-même. Nous arrivons à Poudlard, transplanez avant d'entrer dans l'enceinte sinon vous risquer de vous faire prendre. »

Lucius savait qu'il venait de marquer des points. Mais alors qu'il fut sur le point de transplaner il entendit Hermione prononcer une formule. Il la reçut de plein fouet. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais la douleur elle était réelle.

Lucius venait de réapparaître devant son maître Il était dans un sale état. Son corps ressemblait à un énorme hématome. Il savait qu'il avait plusieurs cotes de cassées et sûrement une hémorragie interne. Il sortit avec difficulté une fiole de sa poche et en vida le contenu.

« - Debout Lucius. »

Voldemort avait assisté à l'arrivé de son mangemort. Il se tenait tel un sieur dans la grande pièce du manoir. Lucius se remit debout avec beaucoup de difficultés.

« - Tu as failli ? »

Lucius tressailli à cette idée. Il connaissait les conséquences de la non-réussite d'une mission. Il ne put prononcer le moindre mot. Sa gorge lui faisait incroyablement mal. Mais quel sort avait-elle bien pu prononcer ? Mais il savait aussi que la douleur qu'il éprouvait à ce moment n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il allait subir s'il ne répondait pas à la question. Il ouvrit la bouche quand une voix retentit dans le manoir.

« - Il n'a pas failli à sa mission. Je l'ai simplement puni ! »

Voldemort sourit. Elle était donc devenue une grande sorcière. Presque son égal.

« - Mes hommages, Miss Granger. »

« - A la différence de vous, je ne passe pas par des sous-fifres. J'attends donc votre venue pour entendre de votre bouche cette proposition. »

« - Qui vous dit que j'aurai envi de vous voir ? »

« - Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui êtes venu à moi par l'intermédiaire de cette loque. »

Voldemort jubilait. Oui il fallait absolument qu'elle rejoigne les rangs de ses mangemorts. Elle était entrain de lui montrer sa puissance. Il aimait cela, elle lui tenait tête et en même temps elle le respectait. Peu de ses laquais en était capables. Cependant c'était lui le maître Il devait donc garder le contrôle de la conversation.

« - A très bientôt miss Granger. J'espère vous voir bientôt mais sachez que vous payerez ce que vous avez fait à mon mangemort, et la réponse à cette provocation sera la perte d'un être cher à votre cœur. »

Le contact cependant ne se coupa pas. Au contraire, dans la grande salle on pouvait entendre un rire. Un rire dément qui ne se contrôlait pas.

« - Je vous croyais fort et intelligent. Tom, croyez-vous que je puisse encaisser un doloris sans broncher si j'avais encore quelconques sentiments ? Laissez moi vous faciliter la tache. Un compagnon pour un compagnon. Ce soir je vous ferai offrande de mon chat. »

Le sourire réapparu sur le visage de Voldemort, par contre Lucius lui bouillonnait de colère. Elle venait de le comparer à un vulgaire animal de compagnie.

« - J'attendrai votre présent à minuit. »

La connexion cette fois ci fut rompu. Un silence de mort planait dans la salle. Lucius d'un coté très amoché et de l'autre Voldemort.

« - Va te soigner. »

Lucius trop content d'échapper à un châtiment sorti de la salle rapidement.

Au moment au Malfoy transplanait, Hermione prononça la formule

« - Pugilatae »

Elle savait que sa formule l'avait atteint juste au moment ou son corps disparaissait. La magie sans baguette lui coûtait énormément d'énergie. Elle sortit de sa poche une choco-grenouille et la mis rapidement dans sa bouche. Elle avait réalisé ses gestes avec les yeux fermés. En effet elle ne devait pas perdre le contact avec Lucius. Elle devait absolument savoir ou il allait et aussi cela lui permettrait de parler à Voldemort. Le contact était difficile à garder. Elle devait se concentrer sur deux choses. L'endroit où Lucius devait atterrir et le sort qu'elle avait prononcé. En effet plus long serait le contact plus Malfoy aurait mal. Elle fut quasiment à bout de force et elle allait couper le contact quand Lucius se stabilisa. A travers ses yeux elle pouvait voir la grande salle et surtout Lord Voldemort. Il parlait à Lucius elle pouvait l'entendre clairement. Il lui avait demandé s'il avait réussit.

_Je dois lui montrer que je ne suis pas une gamine. Je vais lui montrer ma puissance. Je vais lui montrer qu'il ne me fait pas peur._

A l'intérieur de la calèche un spectacle hallucinant se passait. Heureusement personne n'était la pour y assister. En effet nous avions une Hermione en transe. Les paupières clause elle parlait à un interlocuteur invisible. Elle lui répondait et lui montrait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, plus rien à perdre. Il avait certes plus de puissance qu'elle mais elle avait une intelligence nettement supérieure qu'a la moyenne. Ce fut dans un effort de concentration immense qu'Hermione parvint à garder le contact quand il eut décidé de le rompre. Heureusement pour elle il n'y avait pas mis toute sa puissance. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Elle devait reprendre le dessus et quitter la connexion. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas montrer sa faiblesse. Dans un dernier effort elle entendit ses derniers mots dans un murmure et elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner, déjà des points noirs apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle tienne encore quelques secondes. Le temps qu'elle sorte encore une choco-grenouille. Ses gestes simples lui demandaient une telle concentration et une telle énergie qu'elle ne put tenir plus elle s'effondra sur la banquette de la calèche.

Dans la grande salle la cérémonie de la répartition battait son plein. Le professeur MacGonagal appelait les premières années un par un et le choixpeau magique annonçait haut et fort le résultat. Cependant, une chose interloqua le professeur Dumbledor, alors il se pencha sur sa droite et murmura à l'oreille du professeur Rogue :

« - Pourquoi notre préfete en chef n'assiste pas à la cérémonie ? Toutes les calèches ne sont pas arrivées ? »

Un frisson de peur parcouru l'échine de Rogue. Il était le garant de la sécurité des calèches pour le trajet Pré au Lard – Poudlard. Son rôle était de veillez à ce que tout se passe bien. Il rendit son regard au professeur Dumbledor et s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible pour vérifier ce qui se passait.

Il était dans la cours de Poudlard et compta les calèches. Toutes étaient là. Il les vérifia alors une à une. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'une. Si quelque chose était arrivé, il devait le trouver dans cette calèche. Il allait commencer son inspection quand il vit une forme inerte à travers la vitre.

« - Miss Granger ! »

Il prononça une formule pour vérifier si aucun sort n'avait été lancé contre la calèche. Il devait certes protéger les élèves mais il devait aussi se méfier. Constatant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, il ouvrit la porte. En tant qu'espion mangemort pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix, Rogue avait plusieurs fois participés à des massacres. Mais ce qu'il vit dans la calèche le glaça. Il y avait du sang. Des quantités de sang, il devait réagir vite, il devait passer au-delà de la peur. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, avec son esprit calculateur il essaya de deviner ce qui s'était passé dans la calèche. Il posa sa main sur le cou d'Hermione pour vérifier son pouls. Il était faible mais présent. Il lui prit le bras afin de l'examiner quand la main d'Hermione lui saisi le poigné. Il y avait une telle force que Rogue fut complètement abasourdit.

_Avec un pouls aussi faible, elle ne peut pas avoir autant de force._

Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux. Elle se redressait péniblement et sortit de la calèche la tête haute. Rogue ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Etait-elle en état de choc par rapport à un événement ? Il ne pouvait cependant la laisser partir comme cela sans poser de questions.

« - Miss Granger que s'est-il pass ? »

Hermione tourna violemment la tête. Elle savait que cet effort allait lui coûter cher et ce fut le cas, un violent mal de tête venait de s'installer, la douleur était si forte qu'elle en saigna du nez. Elle l'essuya du revers de la main et laissa un regard noir à Rogue.

« - Vous n'aurez plus jamais l'occasion de poser la main sur moi, sauf si c'est parce que je suis morte. »

Elle continua d'avancer en laissant un Rogue complètement désemparée par la situation. Il continua de la regarder à avancer vers la grande salle. Il savait aussi que s'il la laissait entrer dans la grande salle couverte de sang cela allait être la panique complète. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Il la rattrapa en faisant attention de ne pas la toucher, il lui tendit sa cape.

« - Vous ne pouvez rentrer dans la salle pleine de sang. Je ne voudrais pas que la panique s'installe. »

Il voulait rajouter une remarque acerbe mais il n'en trouva aucune. Hermione revenait peu à peu de sa transe. Elle sourit au professeur Rogue. Il ne connaissait pas encore ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Plus tard il s'en rendrait compte mieux se sera pour elle. Elle prit la cape de Rogue et la passa par-dessus ses épaules. Malgré ses 17 ans et sa croissance extraordinaire, la cape de Rogue était bien trop grande pour elle. Dans un sens tant mieux. Au moins, elle la couvrit complètement.

_Voilà pour le corps !_

« - Je vous conseille de passer aux toilettes pour vous rincer le visage et vous passer la tête sous l'eau et cessez de sourire comme cela on dirait une hyène ! »

Le sourie se figea. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, sous le regard de Rogue elle avala du chocolat.

_Mais que fait-elle ? Je dois absolument en parler au professeur Dumbledor._

Elle se rapprocha de Rogue, telle un prédateur sur sa proie. Rogue était stoïque, il ne pouvait pas bouger.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Un stupéfix ?_

Hermione maintenant était colée à son professeur. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha pour atteindre l'oreille de Rogue.

« - Un problème professeur Rogue ? On dirait que vous ne pouvez plus bouger. »

Elle fit le tour de son corps et se plaça derrière lui. Elle fit glisser ses mains autour de sa taille. Et continua de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« - Ceci est une tout petit sortilège d'entrave. N'ayez pas peur professeur… »

Rogue était vert de rage. Il tenta toutes les formules qu'il connaissait pour lever se sort mais rien n'y faisait.

_Granger doit être sous imperium. Je ne dois pas la laisser entrer, elle risque de faire un massacre. Mais qui la contrôle ?_

« - Je peux lire en vous… Je vous rassure, je suis complètement consciente de ce qui se passe. »

Rogue sentait toujours le souffle chaud d'Hermione dans son cou, mais il ne sentait pas que ça. Hermione n'avait pas cessé ses caresses. Elle était passé en dessous de ses vêtements et touchait son corps avec un doigté expert. Il ne put retenir son érection montant. Hermione quant à elle se délectait de ce spectacle.

« - Ainsi notre cher professeur est donc un véritable homme. »

Elle venait de placer sa main sur son intimité. Rogue ne pouvait rien faire, il était à la merci de son étudiante. Hermione prenait du plaisir à torturer son professeur. Cependant toute bonne chose à une fin. A travers la porte elle venait d'entendre que la répartition était finie et elle savait aussi que Dumbledor allait commencer son discours. Elle lâcha donc sa proie et avança devant la grande porte. Quand elle franchit la porte, la cape de Rogue qu'elle portait sur ses épaules tomba et Rogue fut libéré du sortilège. Il s'effondra presque tellement épuisé d'avoir du lutté contre Hermione. Dans un mouvement désinvolte il ramassa sa cape et regagna la table des professeurs. Dumbledor n'avait pas encore commencé. Il s'installa et regarda Hermione. Il se promit de se venger de ce qui venait de se passer. Parti dans son délire, il fixait de plus en plus intensément Hermione. Soudain une chose le frappa. Elle n'avait plus une goutte de sang sur son corps.

_Mais comment cela est-il possible ?_

« - Tout va bien professeur ? »

Rogue sursauta en entendant la voix du professeur Dumbledor. Voyant la confusion dans le regard de Rogue, Dumbledor reposa sa question.

« - Tout va bien professeur ? »

Rogue sans lâcher du regard Hermione répondit :

« - Oui professeur. Miss Granger c'est juste endormi dans la calèche. »

« - Nous en parlerons tout à l'heure. »

Il avait glissé cette réflexion à Rogue en se levant pour commencer son discours.

Hermione quant à elle alla rejoindre Ron, Harry et Ginny. Elle leur mentit sur la raison de son absence. Elle dirigea alors son regard sur la table des professeurs et écouta le discours de Dumbledor avec le sourire aux lèvres comme ci rien de tout ceci ne s'était passé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merci pour les reviews. Pour répondre à une des questions, la romance va etre entre Hermione et plusieurs autres. Mais si je vous le dit la surprise ne serait pas complete. Ne vous inquietez pas je pense que vous serez surpris!


	3. Le contrôle est source de pouvoir

**Chapitre 3 : Le contrôle est source de pouvoir**

Après la cérémonie de la répartition, L'ensemble des élèves regagnèrent leur dortoir. Hermione et Ron, qui lui était toujours préfet, guidèrent les premières années dans le dédale de couloirs. Arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame Hermione donna le mot de passe. Elle fit attention que tous les élèves rentrent dans leur dortoir et une fois s'être assurée que toutes les filles avaient trouvé un lit, elle retourna dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Là, elle trouva Ron et Harry en pleine discussion.

« - Je te jure Harry, tu devrais faire des essais ! Elle s'est vachement améliorée en vol ! »

« - Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Ron veut que je fasse faire des essais à Parvati ! »

« - Quiditch ? »

En cœur les garçons lui répondirent.

« - Quiditch ! »

« - Bonne nuit les garçons ! »

Hermione quitta la pièce. Elle ne supportait plus les discussions puériles de ses camarades. Elle regarda sa montre : 23H00. Elle avait encore une heure avant de reprendre contact avec Voldemort. Dès qu'Hermione quitta la pièce Ron et Harry se mirent à parler d'elle.

« - Comment la trouves-tu ? »

« - Changée ! »

Ron aperçut un voile dans les yeux d'Harry quand il lui avait répondu. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait laisser son ami aller dans son vague à l'âme.

« - Vas-y Potter, je t'écoute. »

Harry sourit, il savait qu'il pouvait tout dire à Ron.

« - Hermione me fait peur. Elle a tellement changé en aussi peu de temps. Je me demande vraiment ce qui a pu se passer cet été. Tu as vu comment elle a rambardé Rogue ! »

« - Ouaip ! Mais en même temps ça m'a fait bien rire ! »

Ron avait le sourire jusqu'en haut des oreilles, mais Harry lui ne rigolait pas, loin de là.

« - Le pire ce n'est pas Rogue, c'est ce qu'elle a fait à Malfoy ! »

« - Stop ! Harry, je t'en pris Malfoy le méritait largement. De toutes nos années à Poudlard, c'est Hermione qui s'est pris le plus de remarques. Alors je suis désolé Harry mais je ne vais pas compatir pour lui, loin de l »

Harry et Ron continuèrent à discuter à propos d'Hermione pendant quelques minutes et bientôt le sujet central de la conversation fut de nouveau le Quiditch.

Hermione arriva devant le tableau de sa nouvelle chambre.

« - Sorbet citron »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande salle les couleurs de Griffondor et Serpentard se mêlaient de manière remarquable. La décoration était simple mais extrêmement belle. De part et d'autre de la salle il y avait encore des tableaux, l'entrée de leurs chambres respectives. Drago Malfoy était accoudé à la table commune.

« - Je t'attendais. »

« - Deux Malfoy pour le prix d'un ! Vraiment je suis gâtée aujourd'hui ! »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de son père ? Il ne releva pas la remarque. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione. Drago fut étonné de sa non-réaction. En temps normal il l'effrayait, il le savait. D'habitude elle reculait, elle fondait en larmes. Mais là elle était face à lui sans une crainte sans un mouvement de recul. Il la regardait intensément. Hermione n'avait pas peur. Elle voulait le montrer à Malfoy. Mais cette fois-ci pas besoin de magie. Elle franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de lui. Elle fit glisser sa main le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse de Drago. Ce geste le fit tressaillir de plaisir. Cette zone de son corps était très sensible et apparemment elle s'en était aperçut. Il ne savait pas comment mais cela lui fit un bien fou.

« - Alors Malfoy ? Tu voulais quoi exactement ? »

Drago ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir ce genre d'entrevu avec Hermione. Ses cinq années de Quiditch avaient augmenté sa masse musculaire il le savait et au sein de l'école il avait une réputation de tombeur. Mais jamais auparavant une fille n'avait prit les devants avec lui. Il fallait bien avouer que cela lui plaisait énormément. Hermione était toujours face à lui. Sa deuxième main fit revenir Drago à la surface. Elle lui saisit les cheveux et le força à la regarder. Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot elle l'embrassa. Ce baiser était loin d'être tendre. Hermione le maîtrisait et elle le savait. Elle se dégagea et lui dit :

« - Alors Malfoy ? »

« - Putain Granger, je préfère ton nouveau style ! »

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Drago. Il voulait qu'elle l'embrasse de nouveau. La situation de 'victime' était nouvelle pour lui, mais d'une certaine manière cela lui plaisait. Il était donc tel un chien attendant la caresse de son maître.

« - Alors Malfoy, tu as la queue qui te démange ? »

Hermione avait mis sa main sur son sexe grossissant. Elle le caressait à travers son pantalon et elle pouvait sentir son envi. Malfoy en était tout retourné. Jamais il se serait douté qu'Hermione pouvait lui donner tant de plaisir. Elle avait toujours son regard planté dans le sien. Elle voulait voir sa moindre réaction, elle voulait le sentir sous sa domination. Tel un magicien moldue elle sortit de sa manche une écharpe. Elle murmura à l'oreille de Drago

« - Tu es sous mon contrôle. »

La seule réponse de Drago fut de pousser un râle de plaisir. Elle fit glisser l'écharpe autour du cou de Malfoy et enroula aussi ses poignés. Elle garda les extrémités de l'écharpe dans chacune de ses mains. Elle prononça une nouvelle formule pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver tous les deux nus. Elle lui ordonna de s'allonger sur la table.

« - Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de …. »

« - Que se passe-t-il Malfoy ? Tu manques d'air ? Laisse moi t'expliquer quelque chose. Tu bouge les bras tu t'étrangle. Je tire sur l'écharpe tu t'étrangle. Tu comprends bien ? »

Malfoy qui ne pouvait plus parler aussi bien paralysé par la peur que par manque d'oxygène se contenta de hocher la tête. Hermione desserra son étreinte et il put s'allonger sur la table. Elle avait suivi le mouvement et maintenant elle se trouvait sur lui. Voir Drago ainsi, voir sa peur, son envi et en même temps le sentir sous son contrôle la fit mouiller. Elle avait placé son sexe sur celui de Drago. Elle commençait ses va et vient.

_Je dois avouer qu'il est bien monter Malfoy junior. Je me demande si le père est aussi bien fait ?_

Cette action fit réagir Malfoy, en effet son érection avait atteint son maximum et il avait envie de pénétrer Hermione. Il la suppliait mais ce n'était pas lui le maître du jeu, loin de la. Hermione pouvait sentir la chaleur monter en elle. Elle avait déjà fait l'amour mais là avec Malfoy elle ne voulait pas le sentir en elle. Elle voulait juste lui faire prendre conscience qu'il ne l'impressionnait plus. La jouissance n'était plus très loin. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se contracter sous l'effet des caresses, son souffle était de plus en plus fort. Elle raffermit sa prise sur l'écharpe. Drago quant à lui subissait une torture comme jamais il n'avait pu imaginer. Il était tellement excité que son érection la faisait souffrir atrocement. Il sentait l'humidité de sa partenaire. Il avait envi de poser ses mains sur ses hanches mais il n'osa pas. Il savait ce que cela entraînerait. Hermione quant à elle accéléra ses mouvements, et dans une explosion de chaleur elle jouie. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était entrain d'étrangler Drago. Il fut sur le point de s'évanouir quand il réussit à prononcer son nom :

« - Granger… »

Hermione baissa les yeux et pu apercevoir l'état de détresse respiratoire de Malfoy. Cette vision renforça son plaisir. Elle contempla cette scène encore pendant quelques secondes et puis relâcha la pression. Elle fit disparaître l'écharpe, se remis sur pied et se rhabilla. Malfoy était toujours allongé sur la table. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait instinctivement porté ses mains à son cou et se massait les carotides. Il était encore sous le choc et ne pouvait prononcer aucun mot. Alors Hermione se mis derrière lui et se pencha.

« - Si tu dis le moindre mot sur ce qui vient de se passer, je te promets que la prochaine fois je ne lâcherai l'écharpe. »

Elle avait prononcé ses paroles avec un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

Elle appela Pattenrond et sorti de la salle commune des préfets.

23H45

Hermione devait sortir de l'enceinte du château si elle voulait entrer en contact avec Voldemort. Elle devait aussi trouver une solution pour réussir à lui envoyer Pattenrond. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de transplaner à lui. Elle devait garder le contrôle de la situation. C'est à lui de venir la voir et non le contraire. Elle ne voyait que la solution Malfoy. Hermione emprunta le passage secret qui allait de Poudlard à Honney Dukes. Elle atterrit dans la cave du magasin. Elle fit le tour de la réserve. Elle avala quelques choco-grenouille, s'assit en tailleur et se concentra. Elle devait retrouver Malfoy. Cette tache fut relativement facile. Maintenant il fallait réussir à le convaincre rapidement de venir la rejoindre. Elle devait être fine et rusée. Elle effleura le cerveau de Malfoy senior et lui envoya des images de son fils allongé sur la table, nu et sur le point de s'étouffer. Sa réaction était facile à prévoir. Malgré leurs grands airs, les Malfoy avait un code d'honneur, si l'un des leur était en difficulté ils réagissaient. Lucius apparu quasiment immédiatement dans la cave. Il était furieux et en même temps inquiet pour son fils. Il surplombait Hermione de toute sa hauteur, sa baguette fixée droit en plein milieu des yeux d'Hermione.

« - Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils ? »

« - Si vous voulez la réponse il va falloir réaliser un petit quelque chose pour moi. »

A l'intérieur de Lucius la confusion régnait. Il ne pouvait accepter les conditions de cette gamine mais en même temps il était très inquiet pour Drago.

« - Lucius baissez votre baguette. »

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui obéir. Après tout elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe, et tant pis si son maître la voulait. Elle ne ressortira pas vivante de cette boutique.

« - Pas avant de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Drago. »

Calmement elle se releva et elle prononça.

« - Experlarium, accio baguette »

Les deux sorts conjugués Malfoy senior se retrouvait désarmé. Avant qu'il puisse prononcer un sort Hermione prit la parole.

« - Je n'ai pas le temps pour un duel dans lequel vous allez perdre la vie. »

Elle était en colère. Il était entrain de lui faire perdre un temps précieux. Alors elle fit un geste qui stupéfia Lucius. Elle lui tendait sa baguette. Un signe de confiance.

« - Prenez ce chat et apportez le à Voldemort. »

« - Et mon fils ? »

Hermione avait retrouvé son calme, elle souriait en se rappelant ce qui venait de se passer avec Malfoy junior.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas il va bien. Il a juste prit son pied ce soir comme jamais. »

Lucius semblait ne pas comprendre. Les images qu'il avait reçues ne montraient pas un Drago proche de la jouissance mais plutôt proche de la mort. Hermione s'amusait vraiment beaucoup ce soir avec la famille Malfoy. Elle repris donc la parole :

« - Traduction : Votre fils a eut une nouvelle expérience sexuelle. La différence avec les autres c'est qu'il s'est retrouvé victime. »

Lucius fronçait les sourcils. Comment son fils avait-il pu se laisser berner par une fille ? Le sourire d'Hermione s'étendit encore plus.

« - Pas par n'importe qui monsieur Malfoy. Juste par moi ! »

Elle s'approcha de Lucius et lui dit :

« - Ne vous en faite pas Lucius, plus tard, si nous nous retrouvons et que nous avons un peu plus de temps je vous montrerai comment. Partez maintenant. »

Lucius ne demanda pas son reste. Il transplana jusqu'au manoir des Jedusor et se présenta face à son maître avec le chat d'Hermione. Il s'agenouilla devant Voldemort et attendit.

« - Miss Granger ? »

Dans la cave, Hermione s'était remise en tailleur et avec les paupières closes, elle se concentra pour discuter avec Voldemort.

« - Tom ! »

Lucius eut un rictus de plaisir. Il savait que cela allait lui coûter cher de prononcer le prénom de son maître. Du coin de l'œil il essaya de voir la réaction de son maître. Mais ce qu'il vit ne fut pas de la colère bien au contraire, Voldemort souriait de plaisir.

« - Votre présent est dans les bras de votre mangemort. »

Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers Lucius. Celui-ci lui tendit l'animal. Pattenrond ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais il ne ressentait pas de danger. Voldemort prit le chat dans ses bras et se rassit. Hermione de l'autre coté luttait pour conserver la connexion. Elle sentait des attaques magiques dirigées contre elle. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur et qu'elle ne le craignait pas.

« - Cessez vos attaques ! »

« - Mais pourquoi donc ? Vous voulez que je vienne à vous, j'ai donc le droit de tester ma marchandise. »

L'attaque qu'il lança à ce moment se fit plus forte et Hermione sentit deux crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair au niveau de son ventre. A tâtons elle cherchait un morceau de chocolat. Elle le trouva et l'avala d'un trait. Aussitôt elle sentit l'énergie se déverser en elle. Elle réagit donc à cette attaque. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rentrer dans son jeu. Au point de vu duel de magie sans baguette et en plus par l'intermédiaire d'une connexion elle n'était qu'une novice. Elle ne connaissait que quelques sorts et de bas niveau, autant dire du pipi de chat pour Voldemort.

_Réfléchit Hermione, fait marcher ta tête. Il est fort, utilise sa force contre lui. Utilise ses faiblesses._

Voldemort sentait la connexion faiblir.

_Peut être que je l'ai sur estimé._

Il ferma les yeux et lui-même se concentra sur Hermione. Il voulait prendre le contrôle de la connexion.

_Voilà… Viens sur ce terrain…Encore un peu_

Hermione jubilait, elle avait réussit à l'embarquer dans un autre type de duel. Un duel plus spirituel ! Voldemort se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur.

_Par Merlin, cette gamine est incroyable ! Il me la faut absolument. Je ne peux me permettre d'avoir un ennemi aussi fort._

Ils luttèrent pendant une heure entière. Chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Hermione résistait de manière presque exceptionnelle. Grâce aux choco-grenouilles qu'elle avait préparé avant de se connecter à Voldemort, elle pouvait se ressourcer en énergie rapidement. Voldemort jouait le jeu.

_Assez jou ! Elle est peut être très forte mais elle doit se souvenir qui est le maître._

Alors dans une dernière estocade, il lança aussi bien une attaque spirituelle que physique. Le coup n'était pas très violent mais suffisamment assez fort pour qu'Hermione lâche prise. Il avait gagné. Alors dans la cave elle entendit sa voix :

« - Bonne nuit Miss Granger et à très bientôt. »

Hermione porta sa main à son ventre. Il était en sang et elle pouvait déjà voir la naissance d'un hématome sur son épaule.

_Il faudra que je me prépare une potion pour soigner cela._

Difficilement, elle reprit le chemin en direction de Poudlard. Elle rentra dans sa salle commune, Drago n'était pas là. Il devait déjà être dans son lit depuis longtemps. Elle s'avança devant le tableau qui barrait l'entrée de sa chambre.

« - Bonsoir ! J'écoute votre mot de passe »

Hermione n'y avait pas réfléchit, alors elle donna le premier qui lui passa par la tête.

« - Kélian »

Elle entra dans sa chambre, elle ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller et s'allongea sur son lit. Ce combat l'avait épuisée. Elle regarda le plafond et dans un dernier murmure elle dit :

« - Vraiment une journée très intéressante. »


	4. Raisons et sentiments

Chapitre 4 : Raisons et sentiments 

« - Professeur Rogue, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau. »

La répartition était finie et le directeur du collège de Poudlard voulait une explication sur ce qui s'était produit avec Hermione, la raison de son absence.

« - Tout de suite Monsieur le Directeur. »

Rogue regarda s'éloigner Hermione d'un œil méfiant.

_Il faut absolument que je la surveille, son attitude de tout à l'heure n'était pas normale. Elle devait être sous impérium mais il faut que je sache qui la manipule. _

Le professeur Rogue suivait le directeur de Poudlard mais aussi la directrice de la maison de Griffondor. Arrivé devant la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau, le professeur Dumbledor prononça le mot de passe et les trois professeurs pénétrèrent dans le bureau. L'atmosphère était tendue, le professeur Rogue savait qu'il allait devoir donner une explication sur les évènements de la soirée. Quant au professeur MacGonagal, elle, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir répondre des faits et gestes de son élève. Dumbledor décida donc de commencer.

« - Professeur Rogue, je souhaiterai avoir votre rapport concernant le retard de Miss Granger. »

« - Monsieur le Directeur, quand je suis allé faire le tour des calèches j'ai trouvé Miss Granger évanoui. »

Le professeur MacGonagal et le directeur de Poudlard furent très surpris de cette révélation.

« - Vous devez vous tromper cher collègue, lors du repas, quand j'ai observé Miss Granger elle était pleine de vie. En aucun cas elle n'avait l'air d'être faible. »

Le professeur Rogue lança un regard noir au professeur de métamorphose. Il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une querelle de maison.

« - Je ne me trompe pas professeur, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Moi-même j'ai été étonné de la voir évoluer de cette façon. Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

« - Nous vous écoutons… »

« - Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte de la calèche, j'ai vu un spectacle horrible, monsieur le directeur. Il y avait du sang partout, même Granger était pleine de sang. »

Le professeur Rogue repris du thé avant de continuer. On aurait dit que cette boisson pouvait le purifier de toute l'horreur qu'il avait pu voir ce soir.

« - Je me doute que vous avez du mal à me croire compte tenu que Miss Granger était présente au repas sans qu'il y ait une goutte de ce sang mais je vous donne ma parole que s'était le cas. J'ai fait isoler la calèche, ainsi nous pourrons essayer de savoir de qui s'est passé. »

« - Vous avez eu raison, professeur Rogue. Demain à la première heure j'irai voir la calèche. »

Le silence planait. Chacun était entrain d'analyser la situation. Dumbledor avait un regard perçant. Il observait les réactions de ses professeurs. Son regard s'intensifia sur le professeur Rogue.

« - Quelque chose vous tracasse encore professeur ? »

_Ce n'est pas possible ce vieux fou sait vraiment tout !_

« - Oui professeur ! C'est à propos de Miss Granger. »

« - Je m'en doutais. Continuez professeur. »

« - Comme vous avez pu le remarquer lors de la cérémonie, Miss Granger avait une attitude totalement extérieure par rapport à ce que je viens de vous raconter. Je ne trouve pas de raison à cela. Au début j'ai cru qu'elle était sous un sortilège mais apparemment non. »

Le professeur MacGonagal prit la suite au grand étonnement du professeur Rogue.

« - Disons que ce qu'il y a de plus perturbant, c'est le changement de Miss Granger. Je sais qu'elle a une intelligence hors du commun, mais elle a un tel détachement dans ses sentiments. Professeur êtes-vous au courant de quelque chose concernant Miss Granger. »

La voix de MacGonagal était tellement solennelle que lorsque Hagrid arriva les deux professeurs sursautèrent. Honteux et confus de leur réaction chacun essaya de trouver une meilleure position dans leur fauteuil.

« - Hagrid. »

« - Professeur Dumbledor, professeur MacGonagal, professeur Rogue. »

Ainsi Hagrid venait de saluer l'assemblé présente. Rogue et MacGonagal se demandaient ce qu'Hagrid pouvait bien faire ici. Semblant deviner la question, le directeur de Poudlard se justifia.

« - J'ai demandé à Hagrid de venir nous rejoindre, il est allé examiner les calèches après votre retour professeur Rogue. »

Rogue fut sur le point de contester, mais Dumbledor leva la main et continua.

« - Se n'est pas un manque de confiance Severus, simplement je voulais savoir aussi si vous-même n'avez pas été sous l'emprise d'un sortilège qui vous aurez fait avoir des visions. »

Rogue parut irrité de cela, après tout en tant que professeur et maître des potions, il savait se défendre.

« - Hagrid nous vous écoutons. »

« - Les nouvelles sont mauvaises professeur. Le professeur Rogue vous a dit la vérité, je suis allé revérifier la calèche et on pourrait croire qu'il y a eut un massacre à l'intérieur. Mais professeur ce n'est pas tout. A l'aide de la potion que vous m'avez donné, j'ai pu savoir à qui appartenait le sang. »

Tous les interlocuteurs étaient tout ouie à savoir qui avait pu perdre autant de sang et quel cadavre allait-on retrouver. Dumbledor fit des moulinets avec sa main pour inciter Hagrid à continuer de parler.

« - Professeur, je ne voudrais pas me montrer impoli mais il doit y avoir une erreur dans la potion. »

« - Mais bon sang Hagrid, arrêtez de tournez autour du pot et dites nous ce que vous avez découvert ! »

Minerva MacGonagal venait de perdre son sang froid. Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire de la peur et cette peur était dirigée vers son élève. Rogue quant à lui fut surpris de cette réaction, d'habitude c'est lui qui perd son calme et pas l'inverse.

« - Excusez-moi professeur, mais la potion a révélé que le sang appartenait à deux personnes différentes. Miss Granger et Monsieur Lucius Malfoy ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après plus d'une heure de discussion dans le bureau de Dumbledor, Rogue se demandait toujours, comment Lucius Malfoy avait-il pu pénétrer dans une des calèches de Poudlard. Surtout que depuis le retour de Voldemort il ensorcelait les calèches afin qu'aucune attaque puisse avoir lieux sur le chemin qui mène de Pré au Lard à Poudlard. Avait-il échou ? Impossible il était sur de lui. Une seule conclusion possible :

_Il y a un traître dans le collège. Je commence à mieux comprendre l'attitude de Miss Granger. Elle venait de se confronter avec un sorcier très puissant. De plus qui sait ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Je suis quand même satisfait d'une chose c'est qu'elle a su le blesser. Ainsi son arrogance et sa fierté ont du être toucher. Miss Granger a du subir lourdement cet affront fait à Lucius. Je ne dois pas me détourner de ma voie. Je dois mener une enquête concernant ce traître Je n'ai pas encore vu le professeur de défence contre les forces du mal. Tiens mais c'est vrai, le vieux n'en a pas parlé durant la cérémonie. A moins qu'il ait fait part de la nouvelle lorsque j'étais avec Miss Granger ? Quoi qu'il en soit ce nouveau professeur doit être surveiller ! Je m'acquitterai de cette tache. Le reste du personnel de Poudlard est digne de confiance. Le seul à la rigueur qui pourrait faire douter la communauté c'est moi. Peut être est-ce la volonté de notre traître ? Réfléchi Sévérus ! _

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Il avait en charge d'ensorceler les calèches pour les protéger, il avait en charge la sécurité du transport et enfin il était un ancien mangemort. En effet toutes les pistes menaient à lui… Prit dans ses pensées, Rogue sans s'en rendre compte traversa le fantôme du baron sanglant. Cette sensation était plus que désagréable, son corps s'était complètement refroidi et subitement réchauffé. Il frissonna sans retenu.

« - Veuillez m'excuser professeur Rogue ! »

Les lèvres de Rogue se pincèrent.

« - Professeur Rogue, je ne voudrais pas faire votre travail mais une élève se balade dans les couloirs ! »

Rogue tressailli. Il avait une petite idée de qui cela pouvait être mais il se suppliait à lui-même pour se tromper. Sans demander plus ample explication au fantôme Rogue se précipita dans la salle des préfets. Arrivé devant le tableau il ordonna au portrait de lui ouvrir. En étant professeur, il possédait un 'backdoor'1. Il entra dans la salle. Personne n'était présent. Il se dirigea vers le portrait qui barrait la porte de son Serpentard et frappa plusieurs fois. On entendit une vague protestation.

« - Casse-toi Granger ! J'ai plus envie de jouer à tes jeux pervers ! »

« - Monsieur Malfoy je vous ordonne de venir ouvrir la porte. »

Après de longues minutes et plusieurs jurons et part et d'autre de la porte, le portrait pivota sur lui-même.

« - Excusez-moi professeur, je croyais que Granger avait encore le cafard. »

Rogue le sonda. Il n'était pas fou, il connaissait son élève. Quand celui-ci lui avait répondu à travers la porte, ce n'était pas sur le ton de l'ennui mais il y avait une trace de peur dans sa voix.

« - Votre double collègue est aussi dans sa chambre ? »

« - Je ne sais pas professeur, je suis allé me coucher de bonne heure. »

Rogue continua à l'observer. Il était très nerveux. Drago se tenait face à son professeur et prenait soin de fermer jusqu'en haut sa robe de chambre. Il voulait absolument cacher ses marques qu'il avait au niveau du cou. Mais cependant il sous estimait Rogue.

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent, ses lèvres se pincèrent de colère et au travers ses dents il dit :

« - Montrez-moi votre cou, Monsieur Malfoy. »

De la détresse, voilà ce qu'il pouvait lire maintenant sur le visage de son élève.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que je vous le demande ! »

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, Malfoy baissa ses épaules et montra son cou. Rogue fut à surpris et non. Le cou de Malfoy était violet. De longue trace au niveau des carotides montrait qu'il avait du être proche de la fin. Il se doutait que Granger allait se venger de l'attaque de son père et quoi de mieux que de s'attaquer au fils ! Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte il retourna simplement la tête vers Malfoy toujours penaud devant sa porte et lui dit :

« - Cacher cela jusqu'à ce que je résolve cette histoire. Allez vous coucher maintenant. »

Malfoy pénétra dans sa chambre et laissa Rogue. Dans un excès de rage il pénétra dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il s'était préparé à l'entendre crier et râler sur son intrusion mais il ne trouva qu'une chambre vide.

_Il est minuit passé ou peut-elle être ?_

Il fouilla l'ensemble de ses affaires. Il essayait de trouver une réponse logique à cette situation illogique. Rien, il ne trouva rien qui puisse l'aider dans sa quête de vérité. Il fut sur le point de sortir quand il entendit la porte principale s'ouvrir.

_Si Granger me trouve dans sa chambre ça risque d'être terrible. Je peux perdre ma place. Déjà des soupons planent sur moi…._

Rogue se cacha afin d'attendre le meilleur moment pour sortir de la chambre. De sa cachette il put voir Hermione s'allonger sur son lit, elle avait l'air complètement vidée. Cependant il ne l'entendit pas dire ses derniers mots.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après plusieurs heures et s'être assuré qu'Hermione dormait, Rogue sortit de sa cachette, il courut presque jusqu'à la porte. Il tourna la tête une dernière fois avant de partir et la :

« - Vous me quittez déjà professeur ? »

Hermione s'était redressée sur son lit, les genoux enlacés dans ses bras et la tête posée sur ceux-ci elle observait Rogue.

Il était figé.

_J'étais pourtant sur qu'elle dormait !_

« - Quelque chose vous tracasse ? »

_Je dois être sur !_

Rogue se surpris de sa réaction et se retourna pour faire face à son élève. Il savait qu'il se retrouvait dans une position délicate et il devait absolument reprendre la maîtrise.

« - Comment saviez-vous ? »

Hermione lui sourit.

_Elle est encore différente. Elle ressemble tant à celle que nous avons connue !_

« - Votre odeur ! »

Hermione continuait de sourire et d'un geste lent elle invita son professeur à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« - Venez ! Je ne dirais rien, je ne ferais rien et si vous voulez, je répondrai même à vos questions. »

Hermione savait qu'elle venait d'attiser la curiosité de son professeur.

_Que l'homme est vulnérable ! Il suffit de leur promettre le savoir pour qu'ils foncent tête baissée, s'ils savaient que le savoir n'est pas uniquement la source du pouvoir !_

Comme hypnotisé, Rogue vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« - Allongez-vous. »

Sans pouvoir réagir Rogue obéit. Il était devenu tel un automate répondant à son manipulateur. Hermione elle se contenta de se blottir dans les bras de Rogue et s'endormie. Peu de temps après Rogue fit de même.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Avant la sonnerie du réveil, Rogue sursauta.

_Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il pass ?_

Et puis les images lui revinrent en tête. Le baron sanglant, la salle commune des préfets, Malfoy et enfin la chambre de Granger. La terreur et le dégoût pouvaient se lire sur son visage. Il était dans le lit Granger et elle était dans ses bras.

_Je suis dans une merde incommensurable !_

« - Bonjour professeur ! »

Hermione était réveillée depuis plus d'une heure mais elle avait attendu que celui-ci se réveille. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder.

« - Je pense que vous comprenez la situation ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse elle continua.

« - Vous tenez à votre place à Poudlard, je pense. Alors si vous voulez la garder, vous allez devoir être bien sage et bien gentil ! »

Rogue était énervé, il voulait se lever mais il ne pouvait, il n'y arrivait pas.

_Encore ce sortilège !_

« - Vous n'avez pas le choix professeur ! »

Un sourire démoniaque siégeait sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas rire car sa blessure au ventre la faisait encore souffrir. Elle se leva et gagna la salle de bain. Mais avant de franchir la porte elle dit à Rogue

« - Je vous attends à 23h30. »

1 : En informatique, la personne qui conçoit un programme utilise un mot de passe connu pour lui seul et qui lui confèrent tous les droits sur une application.


	5. Le nouveau professeur de DCFM

Chapitre 5 : Le nouveau professeur de DCFM

Hermione se délectait sous la douche, elle sentait l'eau couler le long de son corps et celle-ci lui procurait un plaisir immense. C'était le seul moment à elle, le seul moment où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, le moment où elle pouvait se laisser aller.

Elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille et cette nuit. Elle avait laissé le professeur Rogue dormir avec elle. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'hier soir elle avait besoin de sentir une présence avec elle. Elle avait pu le sentir dès son entrée dans la salle commune des préfets. Elle pouvait le deviner grâce à son odeur si particulière, si fine. Ce parfum qui alliait les épices, elle ne l'avait sentit qu'en présence du maître des potions.

_Sûrement une mixture de son invention._

Tout en continuant de se laver, elle se frotta machinalement le ventre. Dans une prise de conscience rapide elle se rendit compte que plus aucune trace de la blessure n'était apparente. Elle s'examina plus précisément mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle se sentait satisfaite de la chose quand une violente douleur la transperça. Machinalement elle porta ses mains à son ventre. Les secondes lui paraissaient des heures, cette douleur était tant physique que morale. Des images violente de mort lui étaient envoyées dans son esprit. C'est dans un dernier spasme qu'elle vit son image. Celui qui allait lui changer sa vie. Lentement la douleur se calma et elle regarda ses mains, elle sentait un liquide visqueux lui couler entre les doigts. C'était du sang, son sang. Terrifiée par la douleur mais aussi par la peur elle regarda de nouveau son ventre. Rien. Elle devait retrouver son calme. Elle le savait si elle voulait pouvoir raisonner.

_Souffle Hermione, calme._

En se soufflant ces mots elle retrouvait peu à peu son énergie et surtout sa tête

_Quelqu'un va payer pour cette douleur !_

En effet en rouvrant les paupières une flamme de vengeance brûlait dans ses yeux. Elle s'était construit une barrière mentale exceptionnelle en l'espace de très peu de temps. Celle-ci lui coûtait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle savait qu'elle sombrait dans un puits sans fond mais elle n'acceptait plus la souffrance des autres, les larmes, les cris ! Toutes ces futilités sont bonnes pour des enfants de 4 ans.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec juste une micro serviette autour de son corps. C'est aussi à ce moment que Malfoy sortit de son antre. Il ne put s'empêcher de la reluquer de haut en bas.

_C'est plus une gamine ! Putain elle a des jambes !_

« - Alors mon petit Malfoy ! Apparemment le spectacle te convient ! Tu es peut être prêt pour une deuxième séance de va et vient ? »

Drago sursauta, elle s'était rapproché de lui et son instinct de protection lui disait de reculer de partir loin de cette fille, si dangereuse !

« - Casse-toi Granger, je ne veux pas être en retard moi ! Et puis si sa t'amuse de te promener à poils je te prierai de ne pas le faire en ma présence. La vue des sangs de bourbe comme toi m'indispose. »

Malfoy était fier de lui, il avait retrouvé sa contenance et avait réussit à tenir tête à celle qui avait failli l'étrangler la veille.

_Pourquoi ne réagit-elle pas ?_

« - Tu te bouges Granger ! »

Elle approcha sa bouche de celle de Malfoy. Il ne reculait pas et cela la fit sourire intérieurement. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux tandis que Malfoy lui était plus tenté de regarder ses lèvres. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il savait aussi que la dernière fois qu'il avait entrepris une telle chose avec elle cela avait failli lui coûter la vie.

« - J'ai une confidence à te faire. Ton opinion tu peux te la carrer au cul ! Tes grands airs me font rire, tu te complais dans une illusion que tu ne maîtrise même pas. Tu es si prévisible que tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je t'honore de ma présence. »

A la fin de sa phrase, Hermione lécha une goutte de sueur froide qui coulait le long de la tempe de Drago du bout de la langue.

« - Elle a le goût de la peur ! Tu n'es pas digne de moi alors tu prends tes clics et tes claques et tu traces la route dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable ! »

Sans le regarder faire, Hermione tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre. Elle avait pu entendre un grand " ouf ! " de soulagement de la part de Malfoy et l'entendre partir en quatrième vitesse.

Elle se pressa de s'habiller et elle gagna la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Toute la bande était déjà là. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur eux, elle regardait la table des professeurs. Elle regarda Rogue. Le professeur était en pleine conversation avec le professeur Dumbledor. Elle ferma les yeux et jeta un sort de perception afin de pouvoir entendre leur discussion.

« - … suis persuadé qu'il y a un traître dans l'équipe pédagogique, je sais aussi que je me fais l'avocat du diable et que tous les indices convergent sur moi. »

« - Je vous sais innocent professeur, nous en avons déjà discuté, le passé est le passé. Vous êtes un élément capital pour l'ordre, je sais aussi que vous ne risqueriez pas la vie de qui que ce soit. Amis ou ennemis. »

Rogue fut sur le point de poursuivre sa conversation quand une petite voix dans sa tête lui parla.

« - Pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas que vous étiez dans ma chambre ? Pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas où vous avez passé la nuit ? »

Rogue balaya la salle d'un trait et ses yeux se planta dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle le fixait, elle lui souriait, elle venait encore une fois de marquer des points et de lui montrer sa puissance.

« - Professeur Rogue ? »

Dumbledor savait toujours ce qu'il se passe dans son école mais là il se retrouva impuissant devant la situation. En effet le professeur Rogue commençait à saigner du nez de manière abondante, son regard était vide d'expression. Dumbledor comprit immédiatement qu'il était sous l'effet d'un sortilège. Il devait trouver au plus vite la personne qui était la source de cette magie. Les recherches ne furent pas longues. Il pensa pour commencer à Voldemort, peut être avait-il percé le secret de la duplicité du professeur. Il releva la manche de sa tunique mais la marque des ténèbres n'apparaissait pas. Directement il regarda au milieu de la salle où Hermione se tenait raide, le regard absent. Il devait réagir sans alarmer les élèves. Alors il se leva et le silence se fit dans la grande salle. Les yeux convergèrent sur Hermione qui elle était toujours debout. Des murmures se firent entendre.

« - Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? »

Les regards interrogateurs se tournèrent sur la bande à Potter pour essayer de trouver une explication. Eux même se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Alors Dumbledor prit la parole.

« - Merci Miss Granger d'être présente comme j'ai pu vous le demander afin d'accueillir notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Hermione qui avait entendu l'intégralité de la phrase fut surprise et donc elle coupa le contacte visuel avec Rogue, qui s'écroula sur la table. Déjà le plus discrètement possible Madame PomFresh lui donnait de quoi se ressourcer. Visiblement le remède était efficace car il reprenait tout sa teneur et dans un murmure il prononça ses mots.

« - La douleur vous sera rendue au centuple. »

Il savait qu'elle avait entendu car elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« - Veuillez monter sur l'estrade Miss Granger et je souhaiterai que Monsieur Malfoy nous rejoigne lui aussi. »

Drago grogna et releva encore plus son col et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Hermione pu observer chacun d'entre eux pendant ce temps.

_Aucun de nouveau bizarre. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux a eut une promotion._

Dumbledor continua son discours.

« - Chers élèves, chers Préfets, chers professeurs. Il est vrai qu'habituellement la présentation des nouveaux professeurs se fait lors de la cérémonie de la répartition. Cependant, celui-ci n'était pas encore présent dans nos locaux hier. Je viens d'être informé de son arrivé. »

Une petite porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme pénétra dans la grande salle. Une onde parcourue la salle, son aura était immense. Hermione quant à elle, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait déjà sentie cette puissance, mais c'était différent. En effet lors de son contact avec Voldemort, et les attaques qu'il avait pu lancer, elle avait pu toucher du doigt la puissance. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, Hermione sous le coup fut souffler. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et elle sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle avait l'impression que l'on venait de lui ôter tous ses pouvoirs. Elle du s'accrocher à la table pour ne pas perdre la face.

« - Je vous présente Kélian Dumbledor, mon arrière-petit-fils et aussi votre nouveau professeur. »

Le trouble d'Hermione n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Drago, il jugea le moment opportun pour reprendre le dessus.

« - Alors Granger, tu viens de trouver un adversaire à ta taille ? »

D'un regard elle lui fit perdre toute sa confiance. Pourtant, afin de l'achever, elle lui fit cette remarque.

« - Dois-je-te ré-expliquer qu'en ma présence ta seule alternative c'est de la fermer ? »

Drago fulminait…

_Comment une sang de bourbe peut-elle se permettre de me parler ainsi ? Il faut que j'écrive à mon père il pourra me donner une solution._

En effet le trouble était bien présent.

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il porte ce prénom ? Je dois absolument me montrer intraitable. _

Pendant la salve d'applaudissement, Hermione se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit la main. Elle voulait le marquer. Elle lança aussi par la même occasion un sort pour lui permettre de lire dans ses pensées. Leurs mains se joignirent et dans la tête d'Hermione cinq mots virent d'inscrire en majuscule :

« - NE JOUEZ PAS A CA »

Sous le choc elle lâcha la main. Lui son regard était imperturbable il continuai de la toiser. Elle savait que Rogue pouvait lui être froid et antipathique, mais il était le meilleur dans sa spécialité, les potions. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle l'autorise à venir la voir. Mais lui… !

_Il faut absolument que je connaisse ce pouvoir, je dois réussir à le prendre, à l'apprendre… Tout compte fait l'année scolaire commence vraiment bien._

Les deux préfets regagnèrent leurs tables et purent finir de prendre le petit déjeuné. Les emplois du temps furent distribués et ils eurent la joie de voir que leur semaine commençait justement par le cours de DCFM.

Hermione se hâta de se rendre dans sa salle, elle devait lui parler. Essayer de comprendre comment il avait pu lui résister… Même si elle n'avait pas mis toute sa puissance, il avait résisté facilement. Elle entra directement sans frapper.

« - Je croyais que les préfets en chef étaient des modèles, des exemples. »

Hermione souriait. Décidément se professeur était plein de surprise.

« - Miss Granger, le cours ne commence que dans 10 minutes. »

Il s'était retourné et la regarda fixement. Hermione était machiavélique et savait qu'elle devrait user de persuasion et de manipulation pour connaître son secret… Elle devrait se plier aux règles… Du moins pour un moment.

« - Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. »

« - Vous mentez très mal Miss. »

_Essayons une autre attaque_

« - Je vous présente quand même mes excuses. »

« - Que j'accepte et je retire 20 points à Griffondor pour cette action ! »

Hermione bouillonnait. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ?

« - Faire de la magie sans baguette requière une grande concentration. Vous êtes douée mais pas assez apparemment. »

Elle ne tenait plus, il la ridiculisait.

« - Ne me sous estimer pas professeur. »

Il n'était nullement impressionné par Hermione et son apparent détachement était plus que troublant.

« - Démontrez-le dans ce cas. »

Elle fut sur le point de répondre mais il continua sur sa lancée.

« - Miss Granger, lors de mon cours je vous veux présente, non désinvolte et surtout participative. Peut-être comme ça vous arriverai à me surprendre. Pour l'instant à mes yeux vous n'êtes qu'une étudiante de sixième année, douée mais qui n'a rien d'exceptionnelle. »

Il était conscient qu'il l'avait blessé dans le plus profond de son âme. Hermione serrait les dents. Ses ongles rentraient dans sa chair tellement elle serrait fort ses poings. Elle pouvait sentir son sang couler entre ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux et lança un sort pour stupefixer son professeur. Elle savait qu'elle risquait gros, mais il l'avait provoqué et elle ne pouvait rester ainsi sans répliquer. Son dessein était de tuer Voldemort et la puissance de ce jeune professeur pourrait être une arme redoutable.

Elle fixait toujours son professeur.

_Le sort a fonctionn ?_

« - Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous êtes entrain de faire Miss Granger ? »

« - Complètement professeur. Maintenant que vous avez parlé, à mon tour. »

Elle tournait autour de lui telle un prédateur féroce. Sa concentration était intense. Elle pouvait sentir la sueur le long de son échine.

« - Votre force de concentration m'impressionne. Oui je l'avoue je suis encore une novice sur la magie, mais vous vous me semblez à mon niveau. »

« - Vous êtes prétentieuse. »

« - Vous n'êtes plus en mesure d'agir. Pour votre information, j'ai appris cela en l'espace d'un mois et demi. Vous il vous a fallu prêt de 10 ans je me trompe ? »

Le professeur Dumbledor Jr ferma a son tour les yeux et sans même ouvrir les lèvres il rompit le charme. Hermione fut surprise mais ne baissa pas sa garde.

« - Puisque nous semblons nous engager dans un jeu sans fin je vous propose une trêve. »

Kélian attendait la suite.

« - Puisque je ne suis que passablement bonne en magie, je vous défie dans un mois de me battre au cours d'un duel. Si je gagne vous me montrerez de nouveau sort et surtout votre source de concentration, si je perds vous pourrez me demander ce que vous voulez. Sachez que je ne baisserai pas les bras et que si je perds je vous redéfirai jusqu'à ce que je gagne. »

« - Accepter ! »

Hermione fut surprise de son acceptation si facile, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'il était un défi et puis il lui permettrai de se surpasser sans attendre le contact de Voldemort. Elle s'installa tranquillement à sa table. Le cours commencerait dans deux petites minutes.

« - Miss Granger, avant que j'oubli… Vous avez encore fait perdre 20 points à votre maison. »

Hermione leva la tête un air mauvais et marmonna dans ses dents

« - Mauvais joueur ! »

La cloche venait de sonner, tous les élèves attendaient le début du cours. Kélian après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'assemblée débuta.

« - Bonjour à tous, au cours de cette année, nous allons apprendre durant le premier trimestre à contrer les sorts tel que le Doloris, l'imperium et aussi le sortilège simple mais très ennuyant si vous êtes sous son effet qui est le stupefix. Durant mes cours, je veux que vous soyez actif, tout élève présent physiquement mais non mentalement se verra retiré des points. Est ce que c'est bien compris ? »

Les élèves acquiescèrent en cœur.

« - Bien nous allons commencer par le doloris. Qui veut commencer ? »

Quasiment toute la classe leva la main. En effet au cours de leur scolarité les différents professeurs qui s'était relayé à se poste n'avait guère était brillant a part quelques exceptions…

« - Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter. »

En se levant, Harry murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione.

« - Tu me portera le sort, comme ça tu n'aura pas à te tortiller. »

_Le pauvre… S'il savait…_

« - Chacun à votre tour vous allez subir un doloris. Je vous rassure je ne le ferai guère durer que quelques secondes. Etes vous prêt ? »

Harry dit un oui vigoureux tandis qu'Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête.

« - Monsieur Potter, lorsque Miss Granger jettera son sort vous prononcerai la formule 'libera te' Pour que cela fonctionne vous devez être parfaitement détendu et calme. Miss Granger quand vous le voulez. »

A peine eut il fini sa phrase qu'Hermione lança le Doloris. La vitesse surpris Harry et il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le contre sort. Ce fut Kélian qui le fit. Il lui jeta un regard noir. Elle lui sourit en réponse. Harry se tenait les cotes et se demandait encore ce qui venait de ce passer. Aux yeux de tous, Hermione avait juste fait ce que son professeur lui demandait mais elle comme lui savait la vérité.

« - Monsieur Potter retourner à votre place je vais montrer l'exemple avec miss Granger. »

Soutenu par Ron, Harry s'assit sans un mot.

« - Miss Granger… »

_Enfin, nous y voilà… Tu va voir que la petite étudiante de sixième année à plus d'un tour dans son sac._

Hermione leva sa baguette comme pour saluer son adversaire et lança le doloris. Sous le regard ébahi de la classe le sort fut bloqué par une sorte de barrière.

« - A votre tour Miss Granger. »

A son tour il leva sa baguette et prononça

« - Doloris. »

Contrairement à ce qui venait de ce passer Hermione n'essaya même pas de le contrer elle absorba le sort et sourit à son professeur. Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour troubler le jeune professeur Dumbledor.

« - Parfais Miss Granger. Un contre sort très judicieux… Je vois que vous apprenez vite. Les autres, exercez-vous, si je constate le moindre débordement les sanctions tomberont. Miss Granger à mon bureau. »

Hermione jubilait elle venait de prendre au dépourvu cet être si abjecte qui l'avait rabaissé et qui ne la croyais pas capable de grandes choses. Elle se tenait face à lui et attendait qu'il daigne lui parler.

« - Encaisser un doloris est une chose rare. Miss Granger, je vous mets au duel dès ce soir. »

Hermione était aux anges. Elle savait que sa puissance venait d'être ébranlé.

« - Miss Granger, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. »

Il lui tendit un parchemin et lui dit

« - Signez ! »

« - Je ne suis pas idiote, professeur, laissez moi le temps de lire. »

Hermione constata que ce parchemin était un contrat. Celui-ci mettait en avant les points de leur 'liaison'. Ainsi si elle perdait son duel, elle devrait répondre à une question. Si elle gagnait il lui apprenait un sort sans baguette.

« - Je pense que celui-ci est juste. »

Elle sortit sa plume et voulu signer le document quand elle se ravisa. Elle avait avant tout une question à lui poser.

« - Comment pouvez-vous être sur que je vous direz la vérit ? »

« - C'est un contrat magique comme vous vous en doutez. »

Sans plus aucune hésitation et sure d'elle, elle apposa sa signature au bas du document. Le reste du cours se déroula le plus naturellement possible.

Kélian était entrain de ranger ses affaire quand le directeur de Poudlard entra dans sa classe.

« - Alors mon garçon ? »

« - Vous ne m'avez pas appelé comme cela depuis des années. Je suis perplexe grand-père. La situation est grave. »

« - Explique-moi tout. »

« - Elle est puissante… Je vous avoue que par moment j'ai eu du mal. Tout à l'heure le stupefix a failli m'avoir. Elle encaisse le doloris et sa puissance s'accroît. »

« - Je sais que tu peux réussir Kélian. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de venir. »

« - Grand-père, j'ai proposé un contrat à Miss Granger. Un duel par mois, je pense que j'ai fait une erreur car elle est tout à fait capable de me battre. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est comment faire pour augmenter sa concentration sans perdre ses forces. »

« - Je sais que ce que je te demande est difficile mon garçon mais elle est la clef de la réussite. »

« - Je sais grand-père. »

Albus Dumbledor savait que ces derniers mots étaient le signe de la fin de la discussion. Alors sans plus un mot il quitta la pièce.

Kélian quant à lui s'assit derrière son bureau et prit sa tête entre ses mains…

_Hermione ta torture ne fait que commencer… Pardonne-moi_


	6. Un père et manque

**Chapitre 6 : Un père et manque**

En sortant du cours de défense conter les forces du mal Hermione était aux anges. Elle allait pouvoir affronter le professeur Dumbledor ce soir au cours d'un duel de sorcier. Elle savait aussi que cette victoire si minime soit elle était un grand pas. Il avait osé la défier, il ne recommencera pas de si tôt. Elle fut bientôt tirée de sa rêverie par Harry.

« - Dit moi Hermione, tu rêve ou tu es amoureuse ? »

Elle lui lança un regard si noir, qu'il regretta sur le champs ces malheureuses paroles.

« - Enfin, je veux dire... »

Harry bafouillait, il ne savait pas comment se sortie de cette situation. Hermione quand à elle réagit au quart de tour. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait réussir à noyer le poisson.

_Si je veux détruire Voldemort, Harry va me servir. Je dois faire attention à lui..._

« - Pardon Harry »

Elle venait de lui dire cela avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

« - Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Mais en tout cas tu as raison. Oui je suis amoureuse. »

La curiosité de Harry fut piquée au vif.

« - Vas-y raconte moi ! Je suis sur que cela a du se passer pendant les vacances, après notre dernière conversation par hibou interposé, parce après je n'ai plus eut de nouvelle de toi. Il devait vraiment te prendre tout ton temps ! »

Elle était sur un terrain vraiment dangereux. Mais elle devait tout de suite crever cet abcès avec Harry, sinon il allait la harcelait jusqu'à ce qu'il sache la vérité.

_Avec Voldemort sur mes traces, je n'ai pas envie que ce petit morveux vienne me gâcher mon plaisir, Harry Potter je te méprise. Tu oses me dire de telles horreurs ! Tu crois que tu vas réussir à me faire souffrir ? Et bien tu te trompes ! Je vais gagner !_

« - Il est moldu, étudiant en sciences physiques »

« - C'est tout ? Allons Hermione je sais que tu peux mieux faire. »

« - Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ? »

« - Tout ! Son nom, son prénom, comment tu l'as rencontré, si tu compte le revoir, quand ? Tout ça quoi ! »

Elle souriait. Harry lui pensait qu'elle souriait de plaisir de joie et se dit que tout compte fait il a bien fait de lui en parler, peut être qu'ainsi elle redeviendrait cette Hermione qu'il aimait tant.

« - Je vais uniquement te répondre à ta dernière question, ainsi tu auras les réponses pour toutes les autres. »

Harry paru surpris mais il était toujours alerte, alors toujours sur un ton taquin il lui répliqua.

« - Tu triches Hermione. Moi quand je suis sorti avec Cho je t'ai tout raconté. Et puis entre amis on se dit tout ! »

« - Oui je compte le revoir, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, pas avant de nombreuses années je pense. »

Toujours aussi stupéfait, Harry haussa les yeux, et avant qu'il puisse demander pour quoi Hermione lui répondit.

« - Oui Harry, la prochaine fois que je le reverrai, cela signifiera qu'une seule chose. »

« - Oui ? »

_Maintenant je t'achève Potter !_

« - Cela voudra dire que je suis morte. »

Harry toujours le sourire aux lèvres fut sur le point de lui demander le pourquoi de sa réponse quand il s'arrêta net. Il venait d'en comprendre l'ampleur.

_Et bien pour une fois tu comprend vite ! Et hop me voilà tranquille. Il va partir dans sa sérénade 'je ne savais pas... Pardon... Que puis je faire ???' Ca m'énerve !_

Hermione quand à elle continua son chemin en route pour son cour suivant. Elle savait que si elle voulait devenir la meilleure dans sa discipline elle devait redoubler d'effort et de concentration.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans aucun autre incident. Harry avait parlé à Ron de ce qu'Hermione lui avait confier et depuis ce moment quand ils levaient les yeux vers elle c'était de la pitié qu'elle voyait dans leurs yeux.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils m'agacent !!!_

Ce fut bientôt l'heure du repas et Hermione rejoignit toute le bande sur la table des Griffondors. Tous avaient des yeux de chien battu. Elle se délectait de ce pitoyable spectacle. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Tellement enthousiasmé par l'idée de son duel elle n'avait pas prie la peine de demander au professeur Dumbledor l'heure et le lieu de celui-ci. Alors elle ferma les yeux et essaya d'entrer en communication avec le professeur Dumbledor.

_Le calme, être détendue... _

Bientôt elle ouvrit son esprit. Elle entra effleura les esprit de chacun. Elle sentie la présence de tous au sein de la salle commune. Elle n'essaya pas d'aller plus loin car la personne qu'elle souhaitait contacter était présente dans cette salle. Dans ce moment de pur concentration elle remarqua plusieurs aura forte et puissante. Tout d'abord celle de Harry. Hermione n'avait jamais douté de son potentiel mais celui-ci se refuser de l'ouvrir complètement. Peut-être que le sortilège qui le liait au seigneur des ténèbres provoquer cette entrave.

_Peut-être qu'il serait intéressant d'approfondir la chose_

Et puis son regard se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Il eut plusieurs lueur puissante mais celle qui attira le plus Hermione fut celle du professeur Dumbledor junior. En effet contrairement aux autres membres de la tables sont aura brillait d'une couleur dorée.

_Tous son entouré de cette lueur blanche pourquoi lui serait elle doré ?_

Elle tourna la tête et regarda l'assemblée des élèves et chercha si aucun d'entre eux ne produisait cette lumière.

_Non aucun. Les serpentards tendent vers le rouge mais aucun vers le doré. Même Potter son aura est blanche voir avec des reflets rouges... Intéressant. Comme le cœur est facilement corruptible !_

Elle revient donc sur l'intéressé. Il la regardait et lui souriait. Il savait que son esprit était ouvert. Alors sans montrer aucune résistance il la laissa plonger dans sa tête.

_Nous y voilà. Je vais enfin savoir ce que je veux._

Hermione le regarda intensément pendant de longue minutes. La sueur perlait sur son front, alors que le professeur gardait son sourire.

_J'aurai du m'en douter ! Il doit utiliser une pensine. Il est vraiment rusé comme un renard. Mais je n'ai pas encore abattu toutes mes cartes._

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix dans sa tête.

« - Vous n'êtes pas la seule a savoir jouer à ce petit jeu. »

« - Bonsoir professeur, bienvenu dans ma tête. Mais moi contrairement à vous je n'ai pas peur, je n'utilise pas de pensine. »

« - Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de perdre mon duel a cause d'une pensée mal placée. »

« - Vous perdrez quand même ! »

« - N'en soyez pas si sure Miss Granger. »

« - Vous ne m'avez pas dit le lieu et la date. »

« - Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps. »

« - Alors je vous écoute. »

« - Vous me répétez depuis ce matin que vous êtes intelligente.... Je vous laisse donc deviner. A ce soir Miss. »

Ainsi se coupa la connexion. Plus rien. Elle ne sentait plus aucune présence.

_Il faut que je mange. J'ai grillé trop d'énergie. Et tant que je ne connais pas son secret je n'ai que ce moyen._

Hermione garda le silence durant tout le long du repas. Elle ne voulait pas épiloguer sur son histoire et puis de toute façon cela ne les intéresse pas.

Après un repas plus que copieux, Hermione quitta la grande salle sans même accorder le moindre regard à ses amis. Cependant au moment de franchir le seuil de la grande porte, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête.

« - A ce soir Miss ! »

Elle jeta un regard noir à la tables des professeurs. Kélian lui adressait un sourire ravageur. Elle ferma ferma les yeux et lui adressa un salut.

« - J'ai bu un verre en l'honneur de votre défaite. »

« - Si vous pensez pouvoir gagner c'est que vous êtes encore plus idiote que je ne le pensait !!! »

Hermione ruminait. Il se payait sa tete et c'est bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait plus.

_Il me provoque... Il croit quand meme pas que je vais rentrer dans ce petit jeu ?_

« - Votre provocation est digne d'un gamin... Peut-être que c'est moi qui me suis trompée. Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas aussi fort que je le pensais. »

« - Votre trop grande confiance en vous causera votre perte et surtout votre échec... »

Ainsi il coupa le contact...

Hermione gagna sa chambre. Elle devait se concentrer, travailler pour vaincre, elle ne devait pas se laisser intimider par cette patétique manœuvre de destabilisation. Ce petit morveux allait bientôt payer et ainsi il lui montrerai le respect qui lui doit ! Elle donna le mot de passe qui lui permit d'acceder à sa salle commune. Là, en plein milieu de la pièce se tenait Malfoy père et fils.

_Très bien ! Je vais pouvoir m'échauffer !_

« - Et bien Lucius ! Vous voyez bien que je ne vous ai pas menti, votre petit blondinet se prote bien. Je vais finir par croire que vous ne pouvez plus vous passez de moi ! »

Drago était fier comme un coq. Meme s'il ne comprenait pas tout le sens des paroles d'Hermione il se savait en sécurité et fort.

_Voyons maintenant si tu fais autant la maligne petite pute !_

Lucius la regardait de haut en bas. Il dévisageait celle qui était devenue la protégée de son maitre en l'espace d'aussi peu de temps.

« - Alors Granger tu fais moins la fière. »

Hermione sourie à Drago et pencha la tete sur le coté.

« - Je vais devoir te punir encore une fois. Quand comprendras tu ? »

Drago commencait à avoir sa confiance qui baissait.

_Elle ne va pas oser ? Pas devant père ?_

Lucius lui continuait de regarder la scène. Il se demandait comment tout ceci allait finir. Toujours la tete sur le coté Hermione dit :

« - Silencio »

Drago se prit une fois de plus le sort de plein fouet et une fois de plus, plus aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

_Elle a osé et cela devant père !_

Drago lança un regard rempli de détresse à son père. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Il était captivé par cette puissance, par Hermione.

_Maintenant je vais voir si le père est aussi bien monté que le fils._

Elle se dirigea de manière féline vers un Lucius toujours subjugé par une Hermione provocatrice et sensuelle. Sans aucun préliminaire et sous le regard d'un Drago agare elle captura les lèvres de Malfoy père. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre avant de répondre à son étreinte. Après tout Hermione était devenue une très belle jeune femme. Elle avait une poitrine ferme et très bien proportionnée, un ventre plat et sucrée et des cuisses d'une infinie douceur. Il flottait dans l'air son parfum. Il était à la fois épicé et doux, une odeur remarquable parmis tant d'autre. Ce que Lucius ne se doutait pas c'est qu'Hermione était toujours décidée à rester la maitresse de ce jeu.

_Du calme mon pépére ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va réussir à me baiser mais bien le contraire ce soir._

_La garce ! Sauvageonne comme je les aime. Elle va enfin comprendre ce qu'est un véritable homme ce soir._

« - Je crois que ton fils n'apprécie pas notre petite démonstration d'affection. »

Malfoy père revint donc sur terre et se rendit compte que son fils était toujours présent mais aussi qu'il était toujours sous l'emprise du sort.

« - Léve le sort pour qu'il puisse partir ! »

« - Tu deviens comique Lucius. Tu crois vraiment qe je vais lever mon sortilège pour ce petit scarabé. »

« - Tu préféres qu'il reste ? »

« - Non Lucius ! Je préfére qu'il participe ! »

Au fond de ses yeux brillait cette meme lueur démoniaque que la veille où Drago avait gouté à contre cœur son nouveau jeu sentimental. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y regouter ce soir, mais malheureusement pour lui, en étant sous l'effet du sortilège, il ne pouvait rien dire.

Alors tout en posant sa main sur le sexe de Lucius, elle lui administra de divine caresse alors qu'elle commenca à embrasser Drago. Au début celui-ci résistait à cette nouvelle pulsion qui pouvait devenir meurtriere à tout moment, mais il n'était qu'un gamin en pleine croissance et en pleine explosion d'hormones, alors doucement il commenca à ouvrir la bouche. Lucius lui poussa de petit soupir jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione réussisse à lui faire pousser un rale bestial de plaisir. Son érection était maintenant à son comble et il entreprit maintenant de devenir plus actif dans ce jeu de séduction, il plota donc Hermione en lui mordillant les tetons de temps en temps. Leur trois corps étaient très proche, chacun des Malfoys pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre. Alors ils offrir leurs mains expertes au corps d'Hermione. Quant à elle, elle jonglait entre les deux bouches de ses amants, elle avait aussi glissé ses mains le long de leur corps et leur tripotait et caressait leurs verges avec energie et vigueur.

_Allez les garçons encore un peu..._

Ils furent sur le point de toucher l'intimité de leur amante quand un bruit sourd les fit redescendre sur terre. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et constatèrent qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la salle commune des prefet tous les deux nus et pieds et poings liés. Hermione elle se tenait à quelques metres d'eux et éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Ils venaient de se faire avoir comme des bleus.

« - Bien ! Alors messieurs, voyons si vous êtes maintenant prêt à discuter. »

Les yeux de Lucius étaient réduit à deux miniscules fentes rouge de colère. Il venait de se faire prendre au piège par une vulgaire sang de bourbe, lui le grand Malfoy.

Hermione claqua la langue pour faire revenir Lucius et ne pas le laisser partir dans se pensées. Elle avait besoin de lui et elle devait faire en sorte qu'il reste concentré sur elle.

« - Voyons Lucius. Ne vous en faites pas, cette facheuse histoire ne sera pas ébruité. Votre notoriété restera intact. Enfin seulement si vous me dites ce que je veux savoir c'est à dire Quand ? »

Comme son fils mais pour des raisons différentes il ne dit rien.

« - Lucius dois-je flatter votre égo pour pouvoir avoir l'information ? »

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Malfoy ! Je saurais te faire parler ! Meme si pour cela je dois te tuer et te ramener à la vie._

« - ou peut être dois-je être plus convainquante ? »

Lucius se surprit à rire.

« - Croyez-vous Miss Granger que je sois si stupide. Vous allez me faire quoi ? Me torturer ? Je vous rappelle que je suis un Mangemort, je ne crains rien, ni personne ! »

_Personne ? Mon œil ! Si tu ne craignais vraiment rien ni personne tu ne serais pas le larbin de Voldemort_

« - Il existe de nombreuse forme de torture Lucius... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspent. Elle voulait que le doute s'installe dans la tete du bras droit du seigneur des tenebres. Il fallait qu'il ait peur.

Les lèvres de Lucius étaient animées par un tic nerveux. Les questions fusaient dans sa tete. Il avait déjà eut l'occasion de la voir en action il en avait meme subi les conséquences, elle était forte, puissante et animée d'une volonté terrible.

_Qui sait de quoi elle est réellement capable ?_

« - Dois-je commencer ou vous avez décidé d'être docile comme un bon toutou ! »

Lucius rageait !

« - Comme vous le savez, je préviendrais le maitre. »

« - Lucius ! Est ce que vous calculez l'ampleur de votre bêtise ? Je pense que vous devriez réfléchir avec votre tete plutot que de le faire avec votre queue et dites moi quand ! »

_Me voilà dans de sales draps. Si je lui dit mon seigneur va me briser. Si je ne lui dis pas elle va me briser. Je ne dois pas perdre la face devant mon fils._

« - Je commence à perdre patience. »

Elle ferma les yeux et prononca

« - Doloris »

Lucius se prépara psychologiquement à recevoir le sort mais rien ne vient, il fut au contraire tiré vers l'avant avec violence. Il ouvrit donc les yeux en grand et constata à son plus grand désaroi que le sort avait été dirigé conter son fils.

_Je dois réussir à atteindre ma baguette_

« - Vous cherchez peut être ceci ? »

Lui dit-elle en lui montrant les deux baguettes magiques accrochées à sa ceinture.

« - Elles sont ici et protégé contre ce tout petit sort qu'est 'accio baguette' Ne me prenez plus pour une enfant de chœur et dites moi maintenant quand sinon je risque d'être vraiment en colère. »

Le silence planait. Drago étant sous l'emprise du puissant charme ne pouvait meme pas extérioriser sa douleur.

« - Lucius ? »

En la maudissant de toute son ame il lui dit à contre cœur quand.

« - Lors de la sortie à Pré au Lard. Celle qui aura lieu à Halloween, il va vous attiré près de la cabane hurlante. »

Elle esquissa enfin un vrai sourire et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle murmura le mot de passe afin qu'ils ne puissent pas l'entendre et quand elle franchit sa porte elle prononca simplement

« - Libératé »

Drago put enfin sortir tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons en un cri puissant. Quant à Lucius le regard qu'il porta à son fils était froid et dur.

« - Lève toi ! »

« -Père »

Drago avait tendu la main vers son géniteur dans l'espoir que celui-ci lui vienne en aide.

« - Accepte la douleur ! »

Ce furent les dernieres paroles de Lucius Malfoy avant qu'il ne quitte le château de Poudlard, devant un Drago meurtri, blessé et aguarre.

Hermione elle de son coté était éreinté mais elle jubilait de plaisir ! Elle avait réussi ! Elle avait tenue tete aux Malfoys, les avait ridiculisé, humilié et elle avait obtenue l'information qu'elle désirait. Elle savait quand elle allait être mise à l'epreuve, quand il viendrait à elle. Cela lui laissait deux mois et deux duels pour se perfectionner.

_Les choses vont commencer à devenir rigolottes._


	7. Duel au clair de lune

**Chapitre 7 : Duel au clair de lune**

Hermione s'en voulait d'avoir perdu autant de temps avec les Malfoys, mais cependant ils avaient réussit à la distraire un court laps de temps. Elle était allongée sur son lit et elle réfléchissait…

_M'y voilà… Il va venir à moi… Je sais que je devrais lui prouver ma valeur. Je sais qu'il m'acceptera dans ses rangs et je sais que je le détruirai… Il va souffrir, il va connaître et apprendre la douleur._

Elle ferma les yeux, en essayant de visualiser cette scène. Ce moment où elle lui donnera le coup de grâce. C'était jouissif. Cette pensée lui donna le sourire. Mais pas n'importe quel sourire. Un sourire vivant, vivace et rempli d'espoir. Elle se releva doucement et croisa son regard dans son grand miroir. Lentement, le coin de ses lèvres se rabaissa et le masque se remis en position.

- Non je ne dois pas

Elle se leva pour sortir de sa chambre afin de gagner la bibliothèque quand elle sentit le vertige arriver. Elle pesta contre son attitude de gamine qu'elle avait eut un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

_Ils m'ont fait perdre beaucoup plus d'énergie que je le croyais. Tout ceci était inutile. Dans l'avenir, pour ton bien-être évite ce genre de connerie. Tu dois te concentrer sur tes priorités. Bien sur si tu tiens un tant soit peu à la vie !!!_

Et ce soir sa priorité se nommait Kélian Dumbledor.

Après avoir avalé une choco-grenouille, elle sortit de sa chambre. Comme elle s'en doutait sa salle commune était vide.

_Ils ont vraiment aucun courage… Aucune fierté_

Elle se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque. Elle devait absolument connaître son adversaire si elle voulait le vaincre. Quand elle pénétra dans celle-ci, elle s'arrêta quelques instant sur le pas de la porte. Elle savourait ce moment de pur silence à sa juste valeur. Depuis sa « transformation » Hermione cherchait ce silence. Elle se plaisait à l'écouter, le savourer. Elle ne pouvait comprendre le pourquoi mais ce silence l'aidait dans sa métamorphose. Elle voulut se diriger vers les différents rayonnages de la bibliothèque quand son regard se fixa sur quelqu'un. Tapis dans une quasi-obscurité, le professeur Rogue était présent.

_Peut être que lui pourrait m'aider…_

Elle n'approcha de lui le plus calmement du monde. Mais ce calme n'était qu'intérieur. A l'extérieur on ne pouvait voir qu'une jeune femme terrorisée, faible et sur le point de craquer. Oui ! Elle était devenue maître dans l'art de la comédie et de la manipulation.

- Partez !

- Professeur…

- J'ai dit : Partez !

Hermione resta plantée devant lui et attendait.

_Si je veux savoir ce qu'il sait, je dois réussir à capter son regard. Allez mon petit Sévérus, lève la tête._

- Professeur, je voulais juste…

- Miss Granger, me prenez-vous pour un Troll des cavernes ? Je ne suis pas si stupide !!! Votre petite voix fluette ne m'impressionne pas et encore moins m'émeut. JE crois que vous vous êtes vantée une fois de trop de votre trop grande insensibilité.

_Pourtant quelque chose en moi me dit… Et si ?_

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé. Je voulais juste vous dire pardon.

Rogue releva à demi sa tête puis se ravisa.

- C'est votre version du courage chez Griffondor ?

_Tu crois vraiment me vaincre ? Tu te trompes Sévérus !_

Alors contre toute attente Hermione prit la main du professeur Rogue et la posa sur sa joue.

_Mais ??? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ?_

De l'humidité. Il sentait de l'humidité sur sa joue.

_Elle pleure ??? Elle était donc sous imperium ???_

La seule façon de vérifier était de regarder. Mais ce n'est pas à un vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire des grimaces. Il se méfiait toujours.

_Une autre ruse ?_

Il voyait pourtant au travers de ses cheveux gras les spasmes de son ventre bien caractéristique d'une crise de sanglots.

_Oui ! Elle pleure._

Alors lentement, il releva la tête. Ses yeux virent se planter dans les siens et il comprit qu'il venait une fois de plus de se faire piéger.

- Vous commencez à devenir un adversaire intéressant !

Oui ses yeux étaient rouges, oui elle avait pleuré et oui tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène.

_Elle m'a dupé !!! Maudite soit cette faiblesse !_

- Mais ces larmes…

Non professeur. Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai cessé de pleurer. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est depuis…

_Ainsi un malheur lui est bien arrivé._

Elle se ressaisit à temps. Elle avait failli lui en parler. A lui. Elle le haïssait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Lui qui l'avait toujours méprisé, qui l'avait rabaissé à chaque fois qu'il en avait eut l'occasion. Pourtant ce soir, elle avait pu lire autre chose dans ses yeux.

- Maintenant que vous êtes sous mon emprise, nous allons pouvoir discuter.

- Apparemment un grand pouvoir, inclus aussi une grande naïveté. Vous vous leurrez en pensant que je vais vous parler.

- Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la magie noire

- Ainsi Albus Dumbledor et tous les professeurs arriveraient et vous seriez neutralisée.

- Mais qui va-t-il croire ??? La meilleur élève de Poudlard qui risque sera blessé ou alors l'ancien mangemort agent double pour je ne sais qui ? Le doute est si facile à implanter dans les esprits…

Rogue voulut protester contre ces paroles. Criez haut et fort qu'il n'était plus un mangemort mais bien un agent de l'ordre du phénix. Mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche fine et rouge de colère. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètre de lui…

- Sévérus… Allons, allons, laissez moi vous expliquer ce que je veux. Ainsi vous et moi gagnerons un temps précieux.

Rogue était furieux. Non seulement il n'était pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit mais en plus cette impertinente l'appelait par son prénom. Alors dans un effort quasi surhumain, en serrant les dents il demanda :

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Je veux savoir tout ce que vous savez sur le professeur Kélian Dumbledor.

Rogue ricana.

_Ainsi elle s'intéresse à notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… Très intéressant !!! Essayons de savoir pourquoi._

Alors le plus simplement du monde il lui posa la question.

- Pourquoi ?

- N'avez vous pas comprit ? Vous n'êtes pas en position de poser les questions !

Plus que jamais Hermione paraissait dangereuse.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, car je ne sais rien. Je n'étais même pas au courant que Dumbledor avait de la descendance.

Cette déclaration faillie anéantir Hermione.

_Rien ! Il ne sait rien !_

Peut être devrais-je le prévenir ?

Sans un mot, sans aucune déclaration, Hermione laissa son professeur pour aller voir la bibliothécaire.

- Je dois faire un exposé en cours d'Histoire de la magie sur un grand sorcier célèbre. Mon choix c'est porté sur Monsieur le Directeur. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

La bibliothécaire était gonflée de fierté. Hermione Granger, la plus brillante élève de Poudlard, prenait exemple sur le grand Albus Dumbledor. Alors sans préambule, elle alla lui cherche une dizaine de livres retraçant la vie du Directeur.

Hermione s'installa sur une grande table et commença sa lecture. Elle en était quasiment à la fin du dernier livre et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Du moins rien qui laisser penser qu'Albus Dumbledor aurait pu connaître l'amour. Elle avait pu lire les débuts du grand mage, sa vie dans le corps enseignant, sa lutte contre Voldemort, ses différentes contributions pour le monde des sorciers et même pour le monde des moldues. Mais rien d'autre, à croire qu'il n'avait jamais connu de femme.

_Il ne peut pas être puceau ??? Ce n'est pas le saint Esprit non plus !_

Elle avait cependant résolu une partie de son casse tête.

Si Kélian Dumbledor était bien celui qu'il prétendait être, il sera très cérémonieux, donc le duel aura forcement lieu à minuit.

Pendant qu'elle ramena l'ensemble des livres une idée lui traversa la tête

_Peut être que je peux demander la carte du maraudeur à Harry ??? Ainsi je serais le lieu…_

Mais en poussant un peu plus loin sa réflexion, elle se ravisa

_Je n'ai besoin de personne…_

Une rage nouvelle venait prendre naissance en elle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir eut une telle idée. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle n'entendit pas que l'on s'adressait à elle.

- Miss Granger ? Miss Granger ?

- QUOI ?

La bibliothécaire fut saisi par le ton d'Hermione.

- Nous fermons nos portes. Il ne vous faut plus rien ?

_Réfléchi Hermione, Réfléchi_

Elle fut sur le point de partir quand soudain elle comprit.

_Je suis stupide ! Mais oui ! Ce n'était pas des études sur le Jade mais avec Jade !_

- S'il vous plait ? J'aurai besoin d'un dernier livre.

Elle avait adopté un minois si doux et docile que la bibliothécaire mis sa colère sur le compte du stress de sa vie estudiantine.

- Je vous écoute

- Propriétés de la pierre de Jade

Après un bref moment, la bibliothécaire lui tendit le livre en lui faisant toutes les recommandations nécessaires.

Hermione regagna sa chambre afin de lire tranquillement. Il lui restait une heure et demi avant son duel. Elle devait trouver le lieu et se préparer. Elle entama donc sa lecture sans perdre plus de temps.

Il était 23h précise quand quelque chose vint la troubler. Quelque chose ? Non ? Mais plutôt Quelqu'un. Le professeur Rogue venait de pénétrer dans ses appartements.

_Je ne m'attendais pas à cela._

Sans échanger le moindre mot, il s'installa dans le fauteuil qui se situait dans le coin de sa chambre. Un silence lourd et pesant régnait dans la chambre. Hermione soupirait et peinait dans ses recherches, pendant que Rogue lui était stoïque et muet. Elle fut sur le point de renoncer quand elle trouva son Graal.

_Il ne fallait pas chercher sur l'étymologie mais sur l'aspect géologique_

... Ce qui au-dessus de la barre est symbole du ciel, ce qui est en dessous, symbolise la Terre et ce qui est entre les deux est l'espèce humaine …

Oui ! Elle venait de trouver le lieu. Elle réfléchit. Il lui fallait 10 minutes pour atteindre ce lieu. Il était 23h34. Il lui restait suffisamment de temps pour se préparer. Sans aucune gêne, elle ôta ses vêtements. Rogue toussota lourdement à ce moment là.

- Je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Si la vue de mon corps vous déplait cachez vos yeux !

Elle continua de se balader ainsi dans la tenue d'Eve, tandis que le silence devenait de plus en plus oppressant. Elle se tourna enfin pour regarder son professeur, et fut surprise de voir que celui-ci avait les yeux fermé et attendait. Elle finit par trouver sa tenue et s'habilla.

- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux

Rogue lui obéit et continua dans son mutisme. Hermione elle gagna sa salle de bain et adopta une coiffure rapide et pratique. Elle revint dans sa chambre, boucla ses affaires et enfin parla à son professeur.

- Rentrez chez vous.

Toujours dans ce silence assourdissant, Rogue se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Pourtant quand il passa à sa hauteur, Hermione lui saisit le bras et lui demanda

- Vous avez une question à me poser il me semble ?

- Oui

- Je vous écoute.

- C'est un arcane majeur d'Odin ?

Elle sourit, malgré tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour le maître des potions, elle admirait sa connaissance, son savoir. Elle était sure qu'il connaîtrait ce symbole. Alors pour le remercier de ce moment elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et elle lui déposa un tendre et délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Vous avez raison…

Sans rien ajouter d'autre Rogue gagna la sortie et dans un claquement de tableau, il entendit :

- Demain, même heure.

Hermione posa délicatement sa capuche sur sa tête et déambula dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle devait se pressait. Elle ne voulait pas lui procurer la joie d'un retard. Après avoir franchit de nombreux couloirs et avoir gravit de nombreux escaliers, elle se trouva enfin devant le dernier.

_Nous y sommes. La tour d'Astronomie._

Elle gagna la grande salle mais en y pénétrant, elle fut saisit par sa splendeur. Kélian l'avait réaménagée pour l'occasion. Elle était complément illuminée par de vraies bougies. Aucune magie ne venait briser ce moment. Un praticable à duel trônait au milieu de la pièce. La vue de celui-ci la ramena sur terre. Alors elle pénétra complètement dans la salle, comprenant qu'ainsi elle sellait son destin par ce contrat.

- Vous êtes à l'heure. C'est très bien. Mais je doute que ce soit suffisant.

Kélian était à l'autre bout de la pièce et il venait de pénétra dans la lumière. Il rejeta en arrière sa capuche. Il avait une nouvelle coupe et ses cheveux étaient maintenant de couleur châtain avec de nombreux reflets violet. Son visage angélique avait laissé place à un visage beaucoup plus dur, plus mature, plus déterminé. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait une fossette sur le menton qui en fait était une cicatrice. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus fut ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient animés d'une double lueur. Cette idée était renforcée par leur double couleur. Un bleu turquoise venait se fondre à un gris profond. Sa robe de sorcier était, elle aussi, d'une grande beauté. C'était une changeante. Elle prenait la couleur de l'humeur de celui qui la portait. A cet instant elle était d'un bordeaux profond signe d'une grande concentration. Kélian avait remarqué qu'Hermione le détaillait.

- Faudra-t-il que je danse aussi ?

Elle lui sourit

- Faudra-t-il que je fasse apparaître des tasses et du thé ?

Tout en montant sur le praticable, Kélian répondit à Hermione

- Je croyais que vous aviez arrêté cette matière.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- C'est quand vous voulez Miss Granger.

Elle se plaça dans son dos, elle était plus petite que lui. Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur son dos et ne put s'empêcher de humer son parfum.

- 10 pas

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et au bout du 10ème pas, ils se retournèrent et donnèrent la charge. Hermione fut la première à lancer un sort. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut.

- Stupéfix !

Elle avait renforcé l'effet de son sortilège à l'aide de sa baguette. Il fut sur le point de toucher le professeur quand il vint mourir sur une barrière magique. Elle tenta plusieurs sorts mais tout comme son stupéfix, aucun n'atteint le professeur Dumbledor.

- A mon tour maintenant

Il leva lentement sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione.

- Doloris

Elle sourit

_L'imbécile ! La démonstration de cette après midi n'était pas suffisante… Il sait que le Doloris…_

Elle reçut le sort en pleine poitrine. Au début ce ne fut qu'un léger picotement, mais au fur et à mesure, il devint une démangeaison, puis une brûlure. La douleur allait crescendo.

_Je dois me rappeler la formule_

Elle posa un premier genou à terre, bientôt rejoint par le second.

_Non ce n'est pas possible ça ne doit pas se passer ainsi_

Dans un moment de pure faiblesse et de peur, elle poussa un long cri de douleur. Elle commençait déjà à voir des points noirs. Sa vue se troublait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas loin de l'évanouissement. Mais d'un coup la douleur cessa. Mais elle, elle était meurtrie, meurtri dans son corps, dans sa chair mais surtout dans son ego.

_Il m'a tout simplement balayé !_

- Je crois que nous pouvons conclure à ma victoire ?

Il lui tendit une choco-grenouille. Elle la repoussa d'un revers de la main et prit celles qui étaient dans ses poches. Il ne s'offusqua pas de sa réaction et avala lui aussi une choco-grenouille. Après avoir prit le temps de l'avaler, il lui tendit une seconde fois sa maint pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois de plus elle la repoussa. Ils restèrent un petit moment à se regarder. Quand Hermione fut enfin un tant soit peu calmée et qu'elle eut un peu récupéré elle lui demanda :

- Comment ?

- Ca Miss Granger, vous devrez le deviner seule. Le seul conseil que je puisse vous donner pour l'instant, c'est que vous devriez écouter un peu plus durant mes cours. Mais si cela vous convient, demain vous passez me voir et nous analyserons ensemble le pourquoi de votre échec.

Une grimace de dégoût déforma son visage.

- Vous êtes obligé de faire ça ?

Il lui donna pour simple réponse un sourire.

- Maintenant je crois que c'est mon tour de poser une question.

- Allez-y

Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Kélian assit sur le praticable venait de faire apparaître de quoi les restaurer et attendait.

- Vous ne pouviez pas poser une autre question !

- Vous connaissez les règles Hermione. Alors s'il vous plait répondez à ma question : Qui est Kélian ?

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Mes très chers lecteurs,

Je sais que je suis très en retard sur toutes mes fanfics mais je vous rassure je ne les oublie pas... La prochaine publication sera le chapitre suivant de la fanfic 'TOURNE TOURNE LE VENT'

Je souhaiterai répondre aux lecteurs qui m'ont demandé pourquoi je ne faisais pas de réponses aux reviews. Simplement parce que je ne veux pas répéter la même chose. JE pense qu'un MERCI simple court et courtois résume l'ensemble de mes pensées. Ce n'est en aucun cas un affront pour vous... Bien au contraire. Chacune de vos reviews est un signe de bonheur et de joie. Elles me motivent dans mon écriture.

Enfin, je voulais vous demander votre avis. Je pense faire une fin alternative pour cette fanfic. Soit Hermione plonge soit un dénoument plus classique et où tout est bien qui finit bien... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Peut etre que je publirai les deux ainsi chacun pourra y trouver son compte.

MERCI


	8. Illusions et dèsillusions

Bonjour,

Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien le chapitre 8 qui est publié. Après de long mois de doute et d'abandon je me redonne corps et âme à l'écriture.

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car moi j'aiprit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je pense que je n'ai pas complétement réussi à donner cette atmosphère lourde et pesante comme je le souhaitais. Mais bon pour un come-back je pense que c'est pas mal.

Maintenant place au chapitre et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Illusion et désillusion**

Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

_Je hais cet homme !_

Elle était liée à lu par un contrat magique et connaissait très bien la clause en cas de non-respect de celui-ci. Elle se la rappelait trop bien.

_Le sorcier ou la sorcière qui ne respecterait pas sa part verrait ses pouvoirs être supprimés pour une durée de une année._

Elle n'avait donc pas le choix.

_Je ne peux me permettre de perdre mes pouvoirs ! Surtout pas maintenant… Je suis si proche de mon but…_

A l'idée de dévoiler son intimité, sa vie la rendait folle de rage. Mais elle commença, la rage au ventre, une lueur folle dans les yeux.

"Sortez votre mouchoir, professeur, mon histoire est à pleurer. J'espère au moins que vous n'êtes pas une âme sensible car ce soir je ne me sens pas apte à vous consoler, j'en ai déjà eu assez avec ses abrutis de Malfoys."

Lui dit-elle de manière ironique. Son but était d'essayer de rendre son existence aussi minime que lui avait pu le faire avec elle. Cependant, cette information n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il comprit que Lucius Malfoy pouvait pénétrer dans le château et donc était potentiellement très dangereux. Il devait communiquer cette information rapidement à l'ordre du phénix. Enfin elle débuta son récit. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait lui raconter son histoire, son aventure si particulière qui l'avait amenée à laisser tomber tous sentiments, tous espoirs. Cet événement si particulier qui lui avait fait perdre toute son innocence.

"Comme vous le savez sûrement, mes parents sont d'origine moldue. C'est la raison pour laquelle, en dehors de Poudlard, je vis de manière dite normale. Comprenez par-là que la magie n'est pas la seule solution. On peut vivre sans pour cela l'utiliser."

Elle était assise en tailleur sur le praticable et en même temps que son récit elle mangeait des choco-grenouille qui lui redonnaient force et vigueur. Elle sentait son énergie revenir peu à peu. Elle se sentait revivre, même si ce mot ne lui convenait plus vraiment.

"L'année de mon admission au collège mes parents m'ont offert un ordinateur."

Avant que le professeur ne pose une question elle lui intima :

"Ne m'interrompez pas. Si vous ne savez ce que c'est, vous ferez vos devoirs en bon petit professeur et donc rechercherez ce que sont ces instruments moldus."

Kélian se contenta d'écarter les bras et passa sa main devant sa bouche en mimant un geste de fermeture qui signifiait clairement que son intention n'était pas de l'interrompre.

"L'année suivante j'eus le droit à une connexion internet. La toile était pour moi une source de documentation inimaginable. J'étais heureuse de ce présent. Sur le coup. J'avais la certitude que je ne serais jamais rassasiée en parcourant son contenu. Pourtant à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je regrette amèrement ce cadeau. C'est aussi à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à discuter sur différents salons quand j'en avais le temps. Mais je suis une élève studieuse professeur, malgré ce que vous pouvez croire. Je sais que j'ai des examens cette année et je sais aussi que je ne les raterais pas. Je suis devenue puissante et même si ce soir j'admets ma défaite ce n'est pas pour autant que je remette en cause mes capacités. Donc cet été, je m'étais prévu un planning de révision très strict. Je voulais le consacrer véritablement et complètement à mes études. En aucun cas je me tolèrerai une note inférieure à Optimal dans toutes les matières pour lesquelles j'ai opté. Alors tous les jours, même la nuit par moment, je surfais sur différents sites qui me renseignait sur la magie, ses origines et pleins d'autres choses. Même mes parents me disaient que je travaillais trop, mais à mon goût ce n'était jamais assez. Mes révisions furent pourtant un soir perturbées, il est apparu. Kélian… Celui qui vous perturbe tant mon cher professeur. Celui dont vous voulez tout savoir. Durant cette soirée, nous avons discuté des heures entières. Jamais je m'étais douté un seul instant que le courant puisse passer aussi vite. Jour après jours, un lien entre nous s'était créé. Je ne pouvais plus le nier."

Durant son récit son ton avait varié, tantôt au regret, tantôt à l'amertume. Pourtant il devenait de plus en plus dur et son visage de plus en plus crispé, refermé. Le professeur Dumbledor avait l'impression de faire face à un serpent qui crachait son venin à la figure de son ennemi. Il avait l'impression que le trop plein de pression qu'elle avait subie durant tant d'années était entrain de ressortir. De l'électricité statique commençait à parcourir la pièce. L'air en était de plus en plus rempli au fur et à mesure de son récit. Et elle continua.

"Je ne savais pas ce que pouvait être l'amour. Compte tenu de mon jeune age il m'est difficile de le définir clairement. Pourtant je pense que peu à peu je suis tombée amoureuse de cette personne. Sans même jamais l'avoir rencontré sans même jamais l'avoir embrassé. Tout en lui me plaisait et chaque jour je guettais le moment où nous serions réunis. Il était comme une drogue. Il était moldus mais passionné de jeu de rôle et donc je pouvais lui parler de mon monde sans crainte. Il me prenait pour une joueuse aussi et donc pas de mensonge entre nous. Chaque jour, je voulais lui parler, lui raconter la moindre parcelle de ma journée. Oui ! Il était ma drogue, le seul loisir que je m'accordais dans mes studieuses études."

Le professeur Dumbledor venait d'avoir un frisson. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui ouvre son cœur de cette manière. Il pensait à tord qu'elle aurait évité sa question. Maintenant comprenant qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout, il commençait à regretter.

_Tu as mal joué le coup… Trop vite, trop rapide. Je dois réussir à la calmer !_

Mais Hermione poursuivait inlassablement et de manière de plus en plus acerbe, un peu comme si elle n'avait jamais voulu vivre ces instants de bonheurs. Comme si elle n'avait pas conscience de sa chance à ce moment là !

"Nous nous étions promis de nous rencontrer durant le mois d'août. Début août pour être précise. Pourtant un soir je l'ai attendu, en vain. Nous nous étions pas parlé de la journée. Je me suis endormie devant mon ordinateur à force d'attendre, à force d'espérer. Tout me passait dans la tête. Je m'imaginais qu'il ne voulait plus me parler. Que je n'étais qu'en fait un passe-temps et qu'il se moquait de moi au travers ce mode de discussion ! Je me suis imaginé vraiment tout et n'importe quoi, sauf peut être la vraie raison."

Un voile passa et la tension s'éleva encore d'un cran.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est pas peur ou autre chose mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je me sentais mal. Il me manquait et j'espérais vraiment pouvoir lui parler rapidement. Tôt le matin je me suis réveillée. Je vis mon curseur clignoter, signe que quelqu'un était là. Mais à mon grand regret ce n'était pas lui qui était à l'autre bout du clavier. Je le compris rapidement. C'était sa mère. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle m'apprit sa mort…"

Kélian Dumbledor savait qu'il avait vu juste… Pourtant c'était plus la suite qu'il appréhendait. Les yeux de Hermione avaient viré au noir.

_La magie la consume ! Elle ne la maîtrise plus, elle la ronge de l'intérieur. _

Elle était remplie d'une haine incommensurable. Son visage se creuser à chaque phrase.

"Maintenant, professeur, que votre curiosité est assouvie, laissez moi finir. Je ne voudrais pas que vous restiez sur votre faim sachant qu'il n'y aura plus jamais d'autres questions."

"Votre confiance en vous est débordante Miss Granger."

Elle le fixa intensément. La pièce était devenue une véritable pile. Il pouvait sentir les poils de ses bras se redresser sous cet effet sous sa robe. Pourtant elle continua son histoire. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas briser son élan. Il devait savoir jusqu'à point.

"Depuis ce jour, j'ai prit une décision. Vous voyez professeur, j'ai la 'chance' de connaître la douleur, je sais ce qu'est la perte d'un être cher. C'est pour cette raison que je vais me lancer dans la bataille à corps et bras contre Voldemort. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais détruire la moindre vie, pas tant que je serais sur cette Terre en tout cas."

"Peut être n'avez vous pas choisi le meilleur moyen Miss Granger ?"

Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Mais elle l'avait dégagé rapidement.

_Pas de pitié ! La pitié est pour les faibles._

"Professeur Dumbledor, sachez que je ne laisserai personne me barrer la route."

Son regard revint de minuscule fente et conclu son entretien.

" Et j'ai bien dit PERSONNE. Maintenant je vous écoute cher professeur. Dites-moi que j'ai tord. Dites-moi que ma bataille est perdue d'avance. Dites-moi que je m'y prends mal. Mais à première vue, compte-tenu de votre puissance, vous seriez capable de lui tenir tête. Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Vous devez avoir vous aussi votre raison pour ne pas vous mouiller. Vous ne devez sûrement pas avoir assez de couille pour ça. Alors peut être préférez vous laisser la place à ceux qu'y veulent vraiment la mort de cet enculé de bâtard de merde."

C'est sur ce dernier mot que la verrière de la tour d'astronomie éclata sous le coup de sa colère. Elle venait de retrouver toutes ses forces grâce aux choco-grenouille et sa force était alimentée par sa haine. Sa puissance sur le moment était plus qu'impressionnante. Le professeur Dumbledor n'eut juste le temps de prononcer la formule pour les protéger tous les deux. Cependant Hermione leva immédiatement le sort sur elle et laissa les minuscules morceaux de verre lui lacérer la peau. Une fois ce nuage passé elle se rapprocha dangereusement de Kélian. D'un doigt elle fit perler un peu de son sang et le porta à la bouche de son ennemi.

"La prochaine fois, c'est le goût de votre sang que vous aurez dans votre bouche. NE vous mettez pas en travers de ma route !"

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais au moment de sortir elle sentit une aura forte et puissante dans son dos. Une aura qui l'apaisa sur le moment. Une aura qui lui donna l'impression qu'elle n'était plus seule et que son chemin de croix était fini. Elle sentit une larme monter en elle. Elle la sentit naître dans ses yeux. Le temps paraissait suspendu et complément arrêter. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rappela sa première année. Le moment où elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes alors que le Troll était libre dans le château. Elle se rappela son incompétence du moment.

_Il n'y a que les faibles qui pleurent. Les forces savent garder la tête haute et encaisse les mauvais sorts sans broncher._

Sans se retourner, elle lança :

"Cela ne m'impressionne plus… Trouvez autre chose !"

Kélian ferma les yeux. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider… Il avait le goût de son sang dans sa bouche et il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'avaler. Le chemin dans lequel elle s'était engagée était plus que périlleux et si elle ne trouvait pas une ancre rapidement, il savait qu'elle serait perdue. La voyant sortir, il ôta son masque.

_Pardonnez-moi ! Je sais que notre loi nous interdit d'être vu par les mortelle mais elle est si mal…_

Son corps s'allongea et ses ailes commencèrent à sortir, son aura grandit. Il devait lui montrer. Il devait absolument lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule et que lui aussi pensait à elle et que lui aussi avait découvert l'amour grâce à elle. Il pria de toutes ses forces à ce moment là. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait tenir longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle se retourne.

_Allez Hermione. Regarde-moi !_

Sa concentration était à son maximum.

_Je t'en supplie…_

Et puis il l'entendit. Il comprit. Il relâcha sa concentration et s'effondra sur le sol lourdement. Il baissa tellement sa tête qu'elle en toucha son torse. Il était si prêt de réussir… Alors il se laissa aller. Une larme commença à couler et bientôt le flot se fit. Il se mordait la lèvre de colère, de détresse, de déception. Il venait d'échouer. Et puis lentement, il sentit une main paternelle se poser sur son épaule. Pas besoin de mot. Pas pour le moment, il le savait. Son nouvel interlocuteur le savait aussi. Il se libéra ainsi de tous ses sentiments durant un bon moment. Il pleura dans les bras de celui qui était son 'grand-père'. Dans les bras de celui qui lui faisait vivre cet enfer. Il le haïssait et l'aimait en même temps. Il lui en voulait de lui avoir demandé cette tache et en même temps il savait qu'il avait eu raison. Il savait qu'il devait le faire. Pour lui pour elle et pour le monde des sorciers mais aussi pour le monde des moldus.

Après avoir laissez parler ses larmes, il savait qu'il devait laisser parler son cœur. Alors, il se décida.

"J'ai mal grand-père."

"Je sais, je le vois. Veux-tu-m'en parler ?"

"Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir ma mission. C'est tellement difficile, tellement dur. Me retrouver prêt d'elle…"

"Tu le savais… Tu le sais…"

"Je triche avec elle et tu le sais grand-père. Elle n'aura jamais le dessus sur moi !"

"Ton contrat est en règle…"

"La magie primale est…"

Il s'arrêta. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas encore quoi mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rien de visible. Rien de concret. Juste un sentiment, une impression… Alors il se concentra. Il le fixa. Il planta son regard dans celui de son aïeul. Son regard devint peu à peu transperçant. Cet effort de concentration lui coûtât cher. Déjà affaibli, il ne put voir réellement ce qui se cachait derrière le masque mais il le devina de manière aisée. Il relâcha sa concentration en quelques clignements d'œils.

"Joli tour de force Miss Granger."

"Mais encore raté."

Elle tourna plusieurs fois la tête et murmura un sortilège pour lever son sort. Peu à peu aux yeux de Kélian elle redevint celle qui venait de quitter.

"Pourquoi utilisez-vous se sort sachant que je vous ai invité à comprendre votre défaite ?"

"Ti ti ti ti ti, Voyons professeur, vous n'êtes plus en capacité de poser des questions. Il n'y a plus de contrat qui tienne."

Kélian savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement la partie mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle utilise une manière si déloyale. Elle était devenue menaçante et inquiétante.

"Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Hermione. Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour me battre."

Hermione était tout proche de lui

"De quoi avez vous peur ?"

"Je n'ai pas peur de vous Miss Granger si telle est votre question."

Un rapide coup d'œil lui permis de voir que sa baguette était à la ceinture de Hermione.

_Elle a du me la voler quand elle m'a fait goûter son sang._

Hermione elle était toujours plantée devant lui et attendait sa réaction.

"Comme il est imprudent de laisser traîner ses affaires !"

En faisant allusion à la baguette du professeur.

"Alors ? Maintenant ? Que va faire notre gentil professeur sans sa baguette ?"

Le visage de Kélian se ferma. Il comprit. Il comprit que le duel ne faisait que commencer. Elle l'avait trompé et il était tombé dans son piège comme un gamin. Il comprit aussi par la même occasion que sa seule chance de mettre fin à ce jeu stupide était bien sur la blessure physique. Pourtant il avait peur de porter le coup. Il savait que sans sa baguette pour le brider sa magie risquait de la blesser plus que nécessaire.

"Hermione, réfléchissez bien. Je ne veux pas vous blesser mais s'il faut en arriver-la."

Sa phrase finie, elle lança le sort de Doloris. Kélian le reçu en plein ventre et sous la puissance de celui-ci alla voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Vous disiez professeur ?"

Elle s'était rapprochée afin de le contempler entrain de se tordre de douleur. Mais à mi-chemin elle arrêta sa course. Le professeur venait de se relever et ne souffrait aucunement.

"Je vous ai dit. Vous ne pouvez pas me battre."

Il ferma alors les yeux et lança un sort. Sous cette action, une aura dorée l'enveloppa. Hermione elle regarda curieuse ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle avait prit avant la précaution de s'envelopper d'un sort protecteur. Alors quand Kélian ouvrit les yeux un éclair de lumière vint percuter la barrière de Hermione. Mais le sort ne mourut pas de suite. Ils se dévisageaient. Alors dans un murmure elle entendit : « Je suis désolé »

Le sort gagna de la puissance et pulvérisa la barrière de Hermione qui reçut le sort avec une violence extrême. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée elle se retrouvait gisante au sol. Mais contrairement à la première fois, elle ne put se relever malgré la levée du sort.

Elle avait mal. Elle sentait plus ses membres. La seule chose qu'elle sentait s'était son sang qui coulait hors de son corps. Elle sentait ses yeux se fermer. Elle ressentait la haine, mais surtout la peur. La peur de mourir. Avant que ses yeux se ferment, elle vit au-dessus d'elle son professeur qui la soulevait sans aucune peine, sans aucune émotion sur son visage et dans un dernier sursaut de fierté et d'orgueil elle lui dit.

"Je vous déteste."

Puis les ténèbres n'envahir.

Kélian s'en voulait d'avoir utilisé se sort. Il savait aussi que s'était le seul que Madame Pomfresh pourrait guérir rapidement. Alors il la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il la déposa sur un lit et alla chercher l'infirmière de l'école. A la vue du corps meurtri de la jeune femme prit panique.

"Allez chercher le directeur ! Un mangemort a du pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château pour lui infliger de telle blessure."

Il ne prit pas la peine de relever et se dirigea vers le bureau de son grand-père. Mais avant de sortir, il dit à l'infirmière.

"Une simple potion de guerritout suffira."

Madame Pomfresh se retourna pour faire face au jeune professeur.

"Comment… ?"

Il était déjà partit.


	9. Mais qui estu Kélian Dumbledor ?

Avant de commencer je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs et toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews...

Ce chapitre est dédié à Dan...

Merci de m'avoir aidé à retrouver cette force en moi que je croyais perdu...

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Mais qui es-tu Kélian Dumbledor ?**

Le soleil s'était couché depuis plusieurs heures sur la Grande Bretagne. Les examens étaient finis pour la plus part des étudiants et chacun célébrait la fin de cette studieuse année à leur manière.

Kélian Beddrulom, lui, avait programmé avec ses amis un jeu de rôle comme ils affectionnaient.

Leur jeu avait commencé depuis plusieurs heures mais Kélian n'était toujours pas dans la partie. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il se désintéressait complètement à la partie. Une fois de plus il regarda l'heure à sa montre.

22h30

Le temps avançait trop vite à son goût et la partie elle stagnait. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il pensait sans arrêt à elle. D'ailleurs ce soir, le personnage qu'il incarnait porté son prénom : Hermione. A cette pensée, il sourit.

- Kélian ?

Il n'entendait rien, il se plaisait à l'imaginer. Il savait qu'elle devait l'attendre, qu'elle ferait semblant de lui faire la tête, mais aussi qu'elle sourirait quand elle verrait son nom apparaître en ligne.

- La Terre appelle Kélian. Kélian vous nous recevez à vous ?

Le coup de coude de son ami dans son ventre le fit en effet revenir sur Terre.

- Et bien Beddrulom t'es avec nous ?

- Quoi ?

Tout le monde le regardait et attendait. Ne comprenant pas trop la situation il posa la question.

- C'est à moi de jouer ?

- A ton avis ?

- Désolé les gars, je ne suis pas vraiment dans le jeu ce soir. Je suis loin de tenir mon rôle.

Ils se regardèrent tour à tour en se lançant un clin d'œil et lui répondirent

- C'est ce que nous voyons.

Alors contre toute attente, ils posèrent leur stylo et leur feuille et lui demandèrent.

- Alors dit-nous comment elle est ?

Kélian prit son visage le plus saint et son air le plus innocent du monde. Du moins il essaya.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Oh! Allez Beddrulom, à d'autre, on te connaît depuis trop longtemps pour que tu nous sortes ce genre de banalité. Cela remonte à des plombes que nous ne t'avons pas vues si rayonnant, si heureux.

Ses amis continuèrent à le taquiner, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et se décide à leur parler.

- Je ne sais pas comment elle est.

Son auditoire devint plus attentif et le laissa continuer. Ils voulaient tout savoir !

- Je ne connais pas grand chose sur elle mais je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle est devenue importante pour moi. Je l'ai rencontré sur le réseau au début du mois de juillet. Cela peut paraître bizarre mais elle a un je ne sais quoi qui m'a fait vouloir la connaître. En effet, elle m'a jeté plusieurs fois avant d'accepter de me parler. Je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas encore tout dit sur elle mais elle est terrible comme nana. Nous avons beaucoup de point en commun, chose que je n'aurai pas cru. Elle aime la même musique que moi et elle m'a fait écouter des morceaux terribles que je cherche encore à me procurer, elle aime la fantasy, elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Elle a un foutus caractère mais il me plait.

- Et ta beauté fatale à un nom ?

- Hermione. Elle s'appelle Hermione et nous avons prévu de nous rencontrer prochainement.

Tous le regardaient avec un sourire à se faire tomber la mâchoire.

- Quoi ?

- Les gars, j'ai bien l'impression que notre star nationale est amoureux !

Tous se mirent à rire. Mais dans son auditoire, une personne ne rigolait pas loin de là. Cette personne avait gardé un silence de mort. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser parler de la sorte. Il se leva donc et vint se mettre devant Kélian. Un froid glacial tomba sur l'assistance. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui demanda.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y Peter, je t'écoute.

- D'après tes paroles, tu dis l'aimer. Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes autant que tu dis avoir aimé ma sœur ?

Le silence se prolongea, les autres savaient qu'en cet instant, la soirée était finie. Le sourire de Kélian disparut sur-le-champ. Après réflexion, il se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Peter.

- Personne ne pourra remplacer ta sœur. Elle fait partie de ma vie. Je l'ai aimé et elle sera toujours dans mon coeur. A travers le temps je garderais son souvenir.

Peter lui lança un regard mauvais et se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Tu n'as jamais aimé ma sœur. Tu n'as même pas pleuré quand on t'a annoncé son décès et tu n'étais même pas là le jour de son enterrement. Alors ne joue pas au frangin avec moi.

Kélian savait que le sujet était douloureux pour lui comme pour Peter.

- Nous avons déjà discuté de cela Peter. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ni le lieu, ni le moment pour en reparler. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Ce soir nous fêtons ensemble la fin de l'année scolaire, ne mettons pas de mauvais souvenir sur la table et profitons de la soirée, s'il te plait.

Il avait essayé de dire tout cela avec calme, mais au son de sa voix on comprenait très bien le malaise qu'il ressentait. Tant de souvenir en l'espace de quelques secondes. Kélian se retourna et prit sa veste mais Peter le retint par le bras.

- Attend mon ami.

Il avait tellement appuyé sur le dernier mot que les autres pouvaient douter de sa sincérité.

- Vas-tu la baiser comme tu as fait avec ma sœur ?

Kélian avait les poings serrés et ses jointures en blanchissaient tellement la pression était forte. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre à ses provocations. Il savait que son ami avait bu un peu de trop et que le lendemain il s'en voudrait de cette joute verbale. Il se focalisa sur cette dernière pensée et prit son casque de vélo.

- Merci pour la soirée les gars et bonne nuit. On se voit demain.

Il avait le coeur gros.

- Beddrulom !

Peter l'avait une fois de plus retourné. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. La colère et l'alcool coulaient dans ses veines.

- Je veux que saches une vérité avant que tu partes. Je veux que tu te mettes bien en tête que tu es un assassin. Tu as tué ma sœur !

Kélian ne put se retenir de plus. Il se retourna violement et envoya son poing dans la mâchoire de son soi-disant ami. Dans son excès de rage, il prit aussi la peine de lui répondre.

- Ta sœur est morte dans un accident de voiture ! Je l'ai pleuré et tu sais très bien que je suis venu dès que je l'ai su.

Peter, la lèvre fendu, le regardait avec dégoût, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- C'est de ta faute Kélian. Elle revenait de l'aéroport, elle venait de t'y déposer. Elle était tellement triste que tu la quitte qu'elle n'a pas vu arriver la voiture. Tu es coupable Beddrulom, que tu le veilles ou non !

Kélian n'en pouvait plus. Il devait sortir au plus vite avant que les choses ne deviennent encore plus compliqués ou plus violente. En claquant la porte, les autres purent entendre un désolé. Aucun d'eux n'essaya de le suivre. Ils savaient trop bien que dans ce genre de situation, il était préférable de le laisser seul.

Une fois dehors, Kélian enfourcha son vélo et traça la route. Le vent doux lui fouettait le visage mais il s'en moquait bien. Il avait mal. Il l'avait frappé dans sa faiblesse. Il lui avait parlé de Ann. Jamais il ne l'avait oublié mais il savait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas vivre dans le passé. Ce passé si douloureux pour lui. A cet instant, il pensa à Hermione.

_Je voudrais tant que tu sois là en ce moment. Je suis sur que tu trouverais les mots qu'il me faudrait. J'ai si mal…_

Mais ce soir, les mots ne suffiront pas.

_Non, j'en ai marre de ne pas te sentir à mes cotés. J'ai envie de partager avec toi mes peines et mes joies. Je dois te voir. Je veux te voir._

C'est sur cette pensée qu'une idée le frappa.

_Oui ! Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je vais venir te voir. Je vais prendre le train et je vais te faire la surprise demain matin…_

Cette décision lui ôta que partiellement son vague à l'âme et il se dirigea vers la gare.

_Allez Kélian ! Un dernier virage et c'est le bon._

Oui ! Un dernier virage. Seulement à défaut de voir les lumière de la gare il vit les feux d'un camion. Aucune échappatoire possible. Dans son dernier souffle avant de passer sous les roues du camion, il prononça et pensa à elle.

- Hermione.

Pendant ce temps près de Londres, Hermione était plongée dans ses rêves. Cependant elle entendit quelqu'un hurler son prénom.

_D'où venait cette voix ?_

Ce cri lointain ne la réveilla pas mais lui procura une telle gêne qu'elle ne put retrouver un sommeil réparateur.

Lorsque Kélian ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une grande pièce blanche. Toute cette lumière éclatante lui faisait mal aux yeux. Etrangement, il n'avait mal nul part. Il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé et pourtant il était là, debout au milieu de cette pièce marchant et bougeant. Il se sentait bien et serein.

- Je suis mort ?

Il se posa la question à haute voix. Mais étrangement il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix.

- Oui tu l'es !

Kélian se retourna pour chercher d'où venait cette voix et qui pouvait lui parler.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Ici !

Une belle femme habillée elle aussi en blanc venait d'apparaître sous les yeux de Kélian. Il avait peur mais en même temps il savait qu'elle serait la seule à pouvoir lui fournir une réponse. Alors il lui reposa la question.

- Suis-je mort ?

- Je t'ai déjà répondu.

- Alors que fais-je ici ?

- Tu es ici parce que nous le voulons. Nous voulons te montrer quelqu'un.

Elle s'approcha de Kélian et elle posa sa main sur son front. A ce moment précis, il fut pris d'un vertige. Les images qu'il voyait lui faisaient mal. Une douleur physique car il pouvait encore la ressentir mais aussi une douleur spirituelle plus communément appelée la culpabilité. Quand le images s'arrêtèrent il s'effondra sur le sol dur.

- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te la présenter…

- Hermione…

- Oui c'est bien elle.

- Mais comment… ?

- Le résultat de ta mort ou plutôt la conséquence.

- Pourquoi me montrer tout ceci ? Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Bien au contraire…

Une larme s'échappa… Sa voix était blanche.

- Nous avons une mission à te confier.

- Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa phrase car une forte douleur venait de le clouer au sol. Une douleur lancinante et fulgurante lui meurtrissait le dos. Il sentait quelque chose lui pousser dans le dos, quelque chose qui voulait lui sortir du corps. La jeune femme lui parla.

- Tu es ici car le paradis te ferme ses portes. Tu es ici car tu dois nous prouver que tu mérites ta place. Mais avant que je t'en dise plus il y a une question à laquelle je dois absolument avoir une réponse ! Prends ton temps pour répondre car elle implique certaines règles et de lourdes responsabilités.

Entre deux spasmes de douleur, Kélian parvint à lui dire

- Je vous écoute.

- Veux-tu l'aider ?

Il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette question. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander cela sachant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle ?

- Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse alors pourquoi me poser cette question ?

- Nous devons l'entendre.

- Oui, je le veux…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer ses raisons car une douleur encore plus violente essayait de lui fendre le crâne..

- Lève-toi !

En position fœtale, il n'osait pas bouger. Alors la femme en blanc leva la main devant elle et le corps du jeune professeur se remit debout.

- Ici tu n'es pas humain donc la douleur que tu ressens n'est pas physique.

Kélian la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Que je hais cette femme ! 

En réponse à ses pensées elle lui sourit.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait revivre tout ceci ?

- Nous voulions savoir si tu n'avais pas oublié le serment que tu as prononcé.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

- Nous voulons savoir si tu es toujours capable de l'aider ou si tes sentiments ne sont pas trop forts pour elle. S'ils ne t'empêchent pas d'accomplir ta mission ?

- Non ! Je dois l'aider. Tout ceci, tout ce qui lui arrive est de ma faute ! Je ne veux pas la perdre.

Le rire puissant de la jeune femme déstabilisa le jeune professeur.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ?

- Mon pauvre petit ange. Ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que tu l'as déjà perdu. Maintenant tout ce que nous voulons savoir c'est : Que pouvons-nous encore sauver à défaut de son âme ?

Certes compte tenu du lieu dans lequel il était et de sa condition la douleur physique n'existait pas mais le piège de la douleur morale lui était bien présent.

- Je sais que tout n'est pas perdu pour elle…

- Nous ne te demandons pas de penser ! Nous voulons dorénavant que tu suives nos consignes.

Kélian savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la faire revenir. Il avait foi en l'amour. Celui qu'il éprouvait pour elle et celui qu'elle avait pu éprouver pour lui. Alors le coeur encore lourd, il posa son genou à terre et dit :

- Je vous écoute maîtresse.

- Nous voulons que tu continues à pratiquer les duels. Mais à chaque nouveau, nous voulons que tu la blesses aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il faut que nous sachions jusqu'à quel point sa magie peut aller. Lorsque nous te l'ordonnerons, nous voulons que tu perdes. Mais dans ta perte nous voulons que tu lui donnes tes souvenirs.

Kélian était interloqué.

- Vous savez quelles seront les conséquences de cet acte ?

- Oui nous savons.

- Comment ?

- Le moment venu tu sauras.

- Je ferais selon vos désirs.

Kélian s'inclina respectueusement. Il savait que cette action sera difficile mais sa volonté de fer l'aiderai… Il fut sur le point de se relever quand il vit la main de la jeune femme qui voulait l'aider. Il fut surpris par tant de bonté de sa part sachant qu'elle ne faisait que le méprisait depuis qu'il la connaissait. Mais quand ses yeux croisa les siens, il fut encore plus surpris. C'était elle… C'était Ann, la sœur de Peter… Avant qu'il ne dise un mot, elle posa tendrement son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais que cette tâche est lourde. Te retrouver à ses côtés mais je sais que tu es fort et courageux…

- Ann…

Il voulait lui dire combien elle lui manquait, combien il était désolé mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer plus. Un éclair blanc venait de le frapper et quand il rouvrit les yeux il se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Dumbledor ne fut pas surpris de le voir et encore moins d'apparaître de nul part sachant qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du collège. Le vieil homme se leva et aida Kélian à s'asseoir correctement. Il lui tendit une tasse de thé chaude et répondit à sa question silencieuse.

- Jade m'a tout dit…

Kélian était encore sous le choc…

- Je vais tout vous expliquer…


End file.
